


Fatty Madness

by BioYuGi, Ozzie19



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: BBW, Corruption, Cum Inflation, F/M, LEWD, Romance, Stuffing, Twerking, Weight Gain, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzie19/pseuds/Ozzie19
Summary: When Crona pops up one day and reunites with Maka, love blossoms, and madness takes root in adipose. A Story RP with BioYuGi.
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Crona
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

"Six, seven, and eight. Well that's your checkout limit once again Maka. You know the rules, two weeks to bring them all back," a middle-aged librarian said to the young teenager known as Maka Albarn. The ash-blonde girl smiled and nodded as she grabbed her books, carefully stacking them on top of each other on her gloved hands. The pile reached from her navel up past her chin, as each book was at least two inches thick.

"Ms. Ducant you know I'll have these back in a week, tops," Maka said confidently. Her reading skills had been formidable, but now she had been trying to read a whole book a day in preparation for her exams. She couldn't be a teacher if she didn't work on getting one hundred percent on every assignment given to her. It was honestly a surprise that Maka hadn't ever needed glasses, but she tried to take good care of her body.

'Tried' was the important word here. For as much as Maka was an incredibly intelligent girl, proper weight management seemed to have slipped by her recently. The girl had gained at least thirty pounds over several months of intense studying, and she had never brought it up, even to herself really. She was steadfastly in denial about how much she gained, even though her clothes hadn't caught up to her fat yet. Her belly button was peeking out from her shirt which was stretched over a bulging tummy, and she seemed to have a wedgie at least half of the time, thanks to her ass being so fat that her panties were struggling to survive and cover up what her skirt couldn't. If she had any concerns about her weight, it was that barely none of it had gone to her chest, keeping her as the flattest girl in the school. 

But she paid no mind to that now, she was ready to read, and as her stomach reminded her soon, ready to eat. She'd probably stop by the cafe and grab a bag of pastries to ate while she worked. The girl smiled, letting her pigtails bob to and fro as she left the library, carrying her books back to her small home, wondering if her roommates would be there. Though, part of her hoped that at least Blair wouldn't be, she always was much more productive when the perverted cat wasn't around.

As Maka left the library, the laughing sun shifted to the smiling moon, signifying that night has come. As the moon chortled, something seemed to come out of its mouth, like...a meteor of sorts? A shooting star?

The streaking light soared through the sky...and was heading towards Death City! The shooting star zoomed and crashed into a nearby alleyway, making a small quake and a gust of wind.

Surprisingly. no one was hurt... This needs to be inspected immediately!

"What on earth was that?!" Maka said. Her first instinct was that somebody was attacking Death City again, but that was ridiculous. Ever since creating a truce with the witches, Death City hadn't had any invaders at all. In fact, it was getting harder for weapons to find evil souls to consume, people just seemed generally friendlier after they had saved the world. Maybe they were more grateful for their existence now. Whatever the reason, Maka had been living a peaceful life until now, when she rushed towards the alley, still carrying her books. "No, it must have been some sort of meteorite! Well I guess it depends on how big it is. If it's smaller than a meter it'd be a meteoroid," she said to herself as she turned the corner and waited for the dust of the collision to clear.

In the alleyway, the dust began to clear as a crater was smack dead center in the alleyway. And there was...something there...and it stirred.

And rose! It was person!

"Mmhnnngg...w-where..." Said a groggy, but familiar voice.

"Wha.." Maka gently put her books down on the alley after dusting off the ground with her foot. Thankfully it wasn't too dirty to stain the books she placed down. She gingerly walked towards the crater, finding it odd that she saw a shock of pink among a lot of black and white. The only thing she had seen like that was... Maka's eyes widened and she stepped quicker to the crater. She tilted her head and started to breathe heavily, not sure if she should be afraid, or excited, or confused. She settled for all three.

"Crona?"

the figure perked up, turning his head. True enough, the black eyes and now long pink hair and his androgynous appearance identified him as the Demon Sword user that was a very dear friend of Maka's before he sacrificed himself to seal the Kishin Asura for good.

"M-Maka? Is that you?" He asked, standing up, but fell down. "Omph...oh..." As she got a closer look, he looked really weak, as if he hadn't eaten in days.

"Crona!" Maka said, now running to her friend and catching him before he fell down. She didn't care about any possible danger from where he'd been, she didn't know if he was touched by madness or if Asura had corrupted him in some other way. He was hurt and needed her, and Maka never let a friend stay hurt if she could help it. "C-Crona, I can't believe you're here," she said, hugging the frail boy hard, squeezing him against her soft midsection as she wrapped her hands around his back. "How did you, oh my gosh, Crona. We, we need to go tell someone about this! Marie-sensei will want to see you, and, everyone else will too. I thought I'd never see you again, you saved us all and, oh, oh, gosh, Crona, can you hear me?"

Crona groaned as he was caught and embraced by something soft "Mhhhnn...Maka...it really is you..." He opened his eyes, looking up into her. "I'm...I'm glad...thank goodness I returned here..." He smiled lightly, a hand on her side. "I...I just need to rest and-" He was cut off by the sound of his stomach rumbling. Two stomachs, his and someone elses. "I need to eat...but it sounds like you need to eat too Maka?" He asked curiously as he was helped to his feet. "I thought I'd never see you again...but I managed to escape from the moon and Ragnarok is now the official seal of the Kishin...I'm free now." He smiled, eyes wetting up with tears as his knees buckled. "Whoahoa! S-Sorry...I haven't stood up in weeks...I'm such a burden..."

"I'm glad I found you first. Amazing timing on my part. Good thing I'm so studious or I wouldn't have been the first person to come across you," Maka said, placing a hand on his wrist and feeling how weak he was. She shook her head and kept him upright as they walked for a while. Maka looked around and groaned as she lifted up Crona, carrying the young boy in her arms, before reaching down and managing to place her stack of books on his prone body. Her face showed signs of strain but she kept going.

"You're not a burden, nngh, just, heh, you saved us all Crona. So, you lost Ragnarok, huh?" Maka said, a bit sadly. He had been a major pain, but Raggy had been a part of Crona's life for years, and even she had grown to tolerate the little jerk. "I'm sorry Crona. Here, we'll get you some pizza or something. I was going to go home to make dinner but it'll take too long. Just hang on a little while, okay?"

"Sure...anything for you Maka...thinking of you..." Crona breathed as he walked. "Is what helped me get through the darkness..." He smiled, the skin-and-bones boy mentioned as they walked together. "Still...I wish I could be of help in carrying your books for you...you have a lot on hand but..you are a strong woman Maka. Have you been working out?" He asked. "You do seem bigger." The pink haired boy had an innocent grin on his visage, unaware as his hand was on her side, feeling on soft pudge.

Maka blushed and smiled as Crona said he had been thinking about her. Though the comment on her body made her blush for a different reason.

"I've been thinking a lot about you too, Crona. Wondering if you were okay, whether you lived or died up there. You know, a lot of people felt some strange effects after you sealed up Asura. A milder form of madness, but most are over it now," she said. "And, um, well, no, haven't been working out. Haven't had the time. Just been busy studying and studying and studying. Thankfully I still have muscles from all my time as a Spartoi, not to mention carrying huge, heavy books all over the place," she said. Oh what she wouldn't give for a third hand to remove his grasp on her love handles, reminding her of how much she'd gained. "Anyway, w-we're here. What kind of pizza do you want? We should probably get a meat lovers, you need the protein," she said warmly.

"A form of madness? Like what?" Asked the boy as they entered the pizza place and they sat at a booth. "And meat lovers sound good. I can finally eat somethign without Ragnarok trying to steal it all away from me!" Crona said in jubilation and sighed in relief. 

"What do you mean Maka? You do look stronger, I mean, you have bigger legs right?" He asked, titling his head a bit, completely innocent in regards to women and their weight insecurity. 

"Well, some people, mostly idiots like Black*Star and perverts like Blair, got some form of boob madness. They got obsessed with breasts for a long time and it took a lot of work to get them out of it. On the plus side, Liz and Patty are now finally even in chest size. Though they ended up more than doubling their cup size because Kid kept overshooting how much he needed to make one of the girls grow..." Maka said, blushing as she looked down at her own pitiful chest. Her own boob madness had just been a minor affair, staring at other's chests for longer periods of time. Now it was over, but she was still bitter she was mostly flat. The girl ordered the largest meat-lovers possible, and two pitchers to drink. One of cola, and one of water.

"Y-Yeah, my legs are bigger," Maka said, pinching her thighs and finding a lot of doughiness there she wasn't fond of. "But it's not muscle it's... the opposite of muscle. I haven't been eating well lately. But, once my entrance exams are done and I'm in college, I'll be back on a good diet and able to work out again! Then I can lose this weight."

Crona nodded. "Wow...a boob madness huh. Wierd." He mused as he pondered a bit. "So I take it Kid is dating both Liz and Patty?" He asked as he saw the pizza arrive. The boy almost cried at the scent. It was so yummy!

"Why do you say that Maka? I think you look great. Pretty even." The boy mentioned. "And well...you were soft. Huggable..." He blushed, looking to the side a bit.

"Yeah, Kid said you were the cause of it, but, well, you never showed signs of being addicted to boobs," Maka said. "Heh, well you know Kid, he always had to have two of everything. Symmetry and all that. Not like the girls are complaining. Frankly it almost sounded like Liz came up with the idea to just date both of them... then again she was apparently super perverted, only Tsubaki and Blair were more lustful than her. Oh, and Tsubaki and Black*Star are together too. And Ox and Kim, so, heh, everyone hooked up. They're still the same as ever. Oh, and Marie-sensei is pregnant. She should be having her child soon, actually!" Maka said, salivating when the pizza arrived and letting it cool a bit before slicing it expertly.

"D-Don't say that, Crona," Maka said. "Girls don't like being big like this and they really don't like having it brought up either." She rubbed a slightly doughy upper arm and looked back at the pizza. "Go ahead, you can have the first piece."

Crona took a piece of pizza and nibbled on it lightly and moaned. "Mmmmmnn! So Yummmy!" He cooed as he began to eat in earnest. "Well, I was saying the truth Maka, I think you're pretty, regardless whether or not you don't have that extra weight on you." He mused as he ravaged the first slice. "Besides, I think your cuddly, huggable, and warmer that way." He blushed, looking to the side. "Though...that just might be me though."

Maka sighed in relief as she grabbed two pieces for herself, putting them on her plate and eating with a knife and fork. It was so gooey, cheesy, and meaty. Perfect pizza, she thought. She had been starving for a while now, and planned on going home and eating sweets to stave off hunger. But this worked as well.

"Mm, it really is delicious, isn't it? So much cheese and the bacon is nice and crispy," she said happily. The sandy-blonde blushed, matching Crona's expression as she looked to the opposite side and put another bite between her lips. "Well, thanks I guess. Everyone else has either just not said anything about it or said I look perfectly fine. Actually, that's not true, Black*Star pointed it out recently but Tsubaki shut him up quickly. He didn't get any hugs from me though," she said with a snicker.

"It is..." Crona sighed as he ate in delight. "Ignore Black*Star, he can be a nut if I still remember him correctly." The pink haired boy mentioned as he ate and finished his slice. "Well I don't mind...in fact..." He blushed. "I...uhh...I would like it if...well..." He paused, smiling and his cheeks pink. "I think you would be prettier if...well..you were bigger..." He reached over for his second slice. Crona's black eyes were looking into Maka's green ones. "Honest. I think you...uhh..would look motherly..."

"You think I'd look prettier if I was fat-er, I mean, if I was bigger? My mom was pretty maternal but she was thin as a rail, and my dad still loved her. Though not enough to stay faithful to her," Maka muttered, putting her second slice halfway into her mouth instead of using her utensils. He seemed so serious about it. Crona certainly had strange ideas about motherhood. First altering Asura's madness to be about boobs instead of insanity, and now thinking she'd look better if she got fatter?  
"Well, sorry Crona, but with any luck I won't be getting any bigger. Except this pizza is so good," she mumbled, sipping her soda.  
"Y-Yeah, I would. Well, your dad is your dad. He's flimsy." Crona mentioned as he ate the slice. He shrugged, hearing both of their stomachs rumble. "Wow, I guess you're super hungry too." He mentioned as he finished his second slice... And saw Maka bring in two more slices to her plate.

"Well, motherly in that...you would have bigger hips. You know?"

"Well, yeah. I am hungry. We may need another pizza or maybe some fries. I mean, learning is exhausting! So, we can get more if you need it, I'm obviously paying." Maka rubbed one of her hips as chewed the slice in her left hand.  
"They're already pretty big. Soft too. You're right though, it all seems to go to my lower body." She grimaced at her chest. "All of it."

"I don't mind. I mean, I like big butts." Crona giggled as he ate the pizza slice. "And big boobs too. I don't mind." He nibbled and finished his pizza slice. Maka was packing away at the pizza, that was for sure!

"I got to find a way to make this up to you, that's for sure." He mentioned, leaning back and sipping some water. "And I think with enough eating you can get big boobies too!"

"I guess that explains the boob madness," Maka said. Her blush grew even hotter, until her cheeks were warmer than the pizza she was eating. She swallowed the last of her fourth slice, having eaten half a pizza all by herself. "Never knew you ever, ah, had those kinds of thoughts. Well I've gained over thirty pounds and maybe half a pound went to my chest. Ah why am I telling you this?!" she said, holding her cheeks as she shook her head. She changed the subject as best she could.  
"Crona, you don't have to make anything up to me. In fact, you should stay with me. It's fine." Despite moving the topic off of her chest, Crona's words were still in her head, making her stare at her chest.

"I had a lot of time to myself on the moon, and...well...when thinking of you I dreamed of you, well, having big boobies and a big butt too. And a big stomach too, filled with a..." Crona paushed, blushing heavily. 

I'm being serious here!" He defended himself. "I mean, I have dieted for all my life and I hate it. I want everyone to be able to eat what they want when they want. You shouldn't make yourself suffer because of public misconceptions." The boy declared. "But...I would love to stay with you if that's alright."

Maka wasn't sure how to respond to Crona. She never would have imagined the timid, introverted boy had sexual fantasies about her. Maka's face turned crimson again. "Big boobs huh, yeah, that was a dream... Um, just for future reference, most girls don't like hearing that you had dirty thoughts about them." She finished her glass of soda and poured herself another.  
"I guess I can see where you're coming from. After what you've been through, you deserve to splurge and have fun. Relax, don't worry about money, and stay with me. And I guess, eat what you want. It's been months since you had food."  
"R-Right! S-sorry..." Crona still had a lot to learn on social ettiqute it seems. "Well, you deserve to too! You've been working hard as well. I can tell with all the books." He commented, going on his third slice, seeing Maka go to her fifth.

"So, you going to order that next pizza?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah, really hard. I'm trying to become a teacher like Marie-sensei." Maka twirled one of her pigtails around her finger. "Been a little too relaxed, but... we can worry about that later. Can we get another pizza with stuffed crust? Hawaiian style. And ah, do you like fried mushrooms? You probably haven't had them before. Some of those too!"

"you would be a great Teacher." Crona nodded. "Ummm, sure! just call over a waiter or walk up to the counter." The pink haired boy silently hoped for the latter. He could see Maka's hips and butt sway then!

"I'll just go up, need the exercise after all," Maka said. She sipped at her soda until it was empty and walked up to the counter. Her skirt was insufficient to cover her rump, so when she walked up to the counter to add onto their order, Crona could easily see her plump, pale cheeks, and how her cute, white panties were giving her a minor wedgie. Her hips did have a bit more swagger in them than they normally did. Her shirt wasn't tucked in either, so the flab around her love handles was visible as her shirt flapped around a tad. Once she placed her order, she sat back down and poured herself a third glass of caffeinated cola, sipping it with a straw. "They'll have it out in a few minutes."

Crona's eyes were glued to her ass and he giggled stupidly softly, feeling his cheeks go pink, but nowhere enar enough for blood to leak out. As she returned he composed himself.

"R-Right then." He mentioned, stretching. "So Maka...when we get back to your apartment do I take the couch?" He asked curiously, eyeing her stomach.

"What? Oh no, Crona. You can take my bed. I'll stay on the couch. You really need a long night's sleep. Besides, I'll probably end up falling asleep at my desk studying, anyway. I only get to bed about half of the time lately," Maka said, rubbing her hands together.

Crona frowned. "Makaaaa, that's bad for your health you know. I mean, do you really need straight 100s to become a Teacher? Half the time teaching is common sense, not all book smarts." He rested his head on his arms on the table. "Or...we could ummm...share the bed if you want."

"I know, I know. But I want to be the best! I can't teach someone if I'm not at my best, and I need to be as smart as possible so I know which subject I want to teach. English, math, science, history?! So many option!" Maka said excitedly. She sighed and laughed a bit. "No, I don't need to hog the bed. Only way I'm getting in that bed tonight is if I pass out right above it."

"Then why don't you focus on one subject rather than all subjects?" Crona asked as he saw the pizza approaching. "Ah. Here we go!" He beamed as the hot pie was placed on their table. "Well if that's what you want..." He shrugged, eating one Slice... And he saw Maka take two slices and make it into a sandwich, and went to town. He simply chuckled.

"Oh one subject is just too easy. I have to learn at least three to master, maybe four," Maka said. She was still hungry and wanted to satisfy that problem as quickly as possible. The best way to do that was take one piece, flip it upside-down, and place it on top of another slice of the delicious pineapple-and-ham-covered pizza. She took a hearty bite, looking adorable as her cheeks bulged out like a tiny chipmunk before swallowing it down with a hard gulp.

"Mm, this is so delicious. I love this place. Oh wow, Crona, everyone's going to be so excited to see you again. Maybe we should throw a party to celebrate, even if it's just a small one. I know Marie-sensei will be ecstatic to see you."

Crona shrugged. Guess there's no way of stopping Maka in terms of studying. But if she studies more...then she could eat more too!

"Heh, me too." Crona ate at his slice. "What kind of party? Maybe a small one? And who should we invite?"

"We should invite everyone we can I think," Maka said. "Kid might be a little busy with work, but he always liked you. Oh! He's taken over for his dad now, running the school. He's doing a good job at it. The place has never looked cleaner too. Soul will be there, and Tsubaki will be happy to come. Just the group, you know? Like old times when you were a student with us. I really liked those times, Crona," she said, taking a few fried mushrooms and dipping them in a thick white dipping sauce. "We'll keep it small though, just so we can hang out and catch you up. I'm really curious to know how you got out of the moon. You said Ragnarok took over as the seal. Did he choose to do that?" she asked, curious.

"He didn't like my dreams of you, calling them sissy and too lewd, and he found toying and screwing around with Asura more fun so he forcibly separated from me and spat me out. And, well, here I am." Crona shrugged. "The guy loves to torment others. I have gotten used to it to the point he got bored and decided to do on the Kishin instead." He sipped from his water. "He thinks in odd ways..."

Crona noticed her eat more and more, utilizing the ranch as well. And piling on more calories to her intake. "Also...I take it now I will have to return to school too right? Well... I guess I'll have to take those, what do you call them? Remedial courses?" He asked. "But without Ragnarok... How can I be of use?"

"Ah, I see," Maka said. She had kind of been hoping Crona's story would have been more heroic, turning Ragnarok good and having the shadowy black blood sacrifice himself to save a friend from a lifetime of boredom and loneliness. Perhaps she was just a dreamer from reading too many books.

"I'm not sure, Crona. You don't have to go to school if you don't want. I mean, you could still be a Meister, you have the skills, you'll just need to find a new Weapon partner. But there's a lot you could do. I know you like writing poetry, even if it is dark. Maybe you could work on your writing instead. Or if you don't want to learn something new," Maka said, sipping a third glass of soda dry. She'd almost had the whole pitcher now and didn't seem to notice or care, too caught up in her time with Crona. "Then you could just look for a job around the city. Not every place needs a degree."

"Well, I could always help you out with studying and tend to the apartment. Make sure its nice and clean for you, and have a nice meal ready for you when you get home. Maybe that could work?" Crona asked as he noticed her practically taking in all of that soda...and she still has the rest of that pizza to work on. His eyes trailed down, settling on her dome, which seemed to be getting bigger...

"I guess that would make me your housekeeper then..."

"Oh. Well, hm, that would be really nice honestly," Maka said, scratching the side of her face. "I haven't been able to cook as much as I'd like to since I'm busy with school and things. Even when I have spare time I try and clean but it's definitely not as good as it could be. It would probably help keep you busy too, so you're not bored." The girl was halfway through her eighth slice of pizza now. Once she finished this, she'd have eaten an entire pie between the two they ordered. She was on a fourth glass of soda too, leaving just enough for one more in the pitcher.

"If you don't mind being my housekeeper I don't mind you cleaning up for me," she said with a sweet smile. She let out a tiny burp and held her nose. "Ah, stupid fizz." The burp had made her stomach stick out a little more for just a brief moment, showing that it was almost firm but not completely stuffed yet.

"Sure thing. I'd be happy to!" Crona smiled. "So," he took one slice for himself, and he mused that was to be his last. "Want to go for dessert after this?" He asked. "You might have some room for more~." He winked, giving her a napkin. "Here. To help clean up."

"Sure," Maka said, finishing her eighth slice, and looking over the rest. There was still three slices left after all that. She supposed it could be lunch tomorrow for one of them. The girl had finished off the last of the fried mushrooms as well. "We'll just get a box and take this home then. Oh, thanks," she said, grabbing the napkin and wiping off her upper lip where a bit of the ranch sauce had touched her skin. "Oof, just, heh, give me a minute to let my food settle and we'll go for frozen ice or something," she said, grabbing the last of the soda.

Crona was nibbling on his last slice. "Sure, do your thing." He said, elaning back. "I'm feeling full myself...what about you?" He asked, inspecting Maka's food baby.

Maka's belly was visibly protruding from her torso, lifting up her ill-fitting shirt a few inches to show off her rounded, pale skin. She hadn't gotten any new clothes in months, even though she recognized everything she owned was tight on her chubby body. But if she was honest with herself, she didn't really mind the way her shirts felt squeezing her body, so it hadn't been a major concern for her yet.

"I'm pretty full yeah. But I saved room for dessert," she said, blinking a few times that fluttered her eyelashes. "Did I pick a good restaurant for your first dinner back?"

Crona nodded, smiling as he looked at the girl of his affection. "Y-Yeah...it was great. Let's go grab that ice cream now." He stood up from his booth, walking over and aiming to help Maka out of her seat. They will pay up at the front desk. Plus he can see her walk...which is always a pleasant sight.

"Great. I'm so glad. Wow, it's so nice seeing you again, Crona. It really is," Maka said as she took the boys hand, still wearing her gloves like she always did. One of the few things she owned that still fit her perfectly fine. As she stood up, she squirmed on the spot a little bit to try and make her underwear more comfortable, since she couldn't exactly pull them out of her backside with Crona standing right in front of her. Eventually she seemed more comfortable and walked up front to pay their bill, revealing that she was more comfortable because her panties had completely slid up her ass crack, putting the lower thirds of her plump butt cheeks on display thanks to her short skirt. "Alright, all paid up, let's go," Maka said, walking out of the restaurant with the pink-haired boy.

Crona blushed as his hand was in Maka's. "Thanks...the feeling is mutual Maka." He smiled back as they walked out of the restaurant and out to the main street. "Okay...so where is the ice cream shoppe at? My memory is...stilla bit fuzzy." He mentioned as they walked together. And then...came a nice large gust of wind their way, lifting up both of their skirts! "Oh my!" And the sight he was greeted with... "Oh my!!"

"Ah, it's down the street and a block over on the right," Maka said, pointing down the road towards their creamy, sugary destination. She had no idea that the weather was going to be so bad or she would have worn sweatpants or something else today, which, while they fit her body better than her skirt did, were still tight on her backside and thighs.

"Oh, god!" she said, putting her hands down on her groin to keep her panty-clad womanhood covered up. She completely neglected to try and hold down the back of the skirt, which really needed her assistance. The only signs of her underwear were the thin waistband which was slightly hidden by the muffining fat around her waist, and the thin piece of white between her butt cheeks. Otherwise, Crona had a great few of two full, round cheeks that were as large as basketball halves, and seemed to bounce just like them too. They were perfect spheres, not ruined by any dimples or marks of cellulite, and supported by some meaty thighs and a wider set of hips than Maka used to had. Eventually the wind died down and Maka adjusted her skirt, using it as an excuse to tug the panties out of her bum as well.

"Well, wow, that was windy.." she said, embarrassed. She needed to get Crona new clothes too, he couldn't be wearing that dress all the time. "Hey uh, tomorrow maybe we can go clothes shopping for you. So you don't have to wear that every day."

Crona's eyes went up and his mouth dropped. "Whoa..." he pushed down on his dress, eyes glued down. "Y-Yeah...it has been...and thanks, I'd be happy to shop with you!" The pink haired boy mentioned as he had his hand interclasp with hers.

"So...the ice creame shoppe is...right here!" They turned around the corner and there it was. "Okay, let's head inside. Ladies first."


	3. Chapter 3

Maka apparently didn't notice that Crona had gotten a huge eyeful of her just-as-huge backside, as she smiled and didn't mind that the boy took her hand as they entered the ice cream shoppe. She blushed a bit at his gentlemanly behavior, not knowing there was a sinister motive behind wanting to go in after the chubby girl.  
"Thank you Crona," she said, walking in with a slight sashay of her hips. She walked up to the counter and looked at the menu.

"I would like a five scoop sundae," she said. "Two vanilla, two chocolate chip cookie dough, and one double fudge. With whipped cream, strawberries, and sprinkles please. Oh, and hot fudge." She turned to her friend. "What would you like, Crona?"

Crona shrugged. "One scoop, cookies and cream please." He mentioned with a light smile. The clerk got to work behind the desk, working on Maka's large order. Before long, the massive sundae was done, and Crona got his cone. The two found a booth and sat down.

"So then...I take it when we get home you have lots of studying to do...if you like I could get to work on maintaining the apartment for you if like." He smiled, sitting next to her. This gives him front row seat to her belly and legs...

"Oh you, oh, I did ask what you wanted, didn't I?" Maka said, blushing a bit and rapping her knuckles against her head. "I was thinking we could split this, but I guess I shouldn't have ordered for us if that was the case. Better for you to have what you want to enjoy," she said. Quickly resigning herself to eating the whole five-scoop sundae by herself, she picked up the huge treat and a big spoon. The normal ones were too tiny and meant she'd be eating for an hour. The girl scooched into the booth first, surprised that Crona didn't sit opposite her.

"Heh, okay," she said to herself as Crona sat next to her. It was a little strange, but so was he, and unaware of all the normal social standards."Sure. If you want to start right away, but I don't mind if you take the night off first, you're probably extremely tired." She took a big bite of her ice cream, starting with the ultra-chocolatey flavor first, moaning cutely as she took a bite. It was so delicious it almost looked like her pigtails lifted up in the air with her glee. 

"I could have some of your sundae if you like. Relieve some pressure off of ya. Speaking of, your tummy okay?" Asked Crona. "I mean, you have eaten quite a bit..." He mused, looking at the ash-blonde girl. He saw her pigtails spring up as if she was overjoyed and giggled.

Looking at her side, Crona poked her love handles. "Poke."

Maka nodded. "I'd appreciate some help finishing this. I mean, it is good, but it's so much," she said before taking another bite and moaning in pleasure again, then biting a few more times of the different flavors and enjoying each one.

"My stomach is a little full but there's always room for dessert, isn't there?" she asked before Crona poked her love handles. His finger got up to the first knuckle before it couldn't go in any further. "C-Crona! Please don't do that," she said with a blush, not realizing the scoop on her spoon was almost too big for her mouth until she placed it between her lips.

Crona nodded. "R-Right sorry. I heard girls like their soft spots getting attention and stuff..." He mused, going back to lick on his cone. He saw her gulp down the big scoop.

"Be sure to go slow now...can't have you get a brain freeze."

"Oh, well whoever told you that was thinking about some soft spots that I don't exactly have," Maka said, blushing and lookingi down at her chest again. She got a brainfreeze right as Crona said the word and winced in pain, dropping the spoon.

"T-Too late, nngh, oww," she said, rubbing her temples and throat from them both being so chilled and pained from her huge scoop.

Crona paused. "Oh boy...Ummm...." He looked aroud, trying to see how to make her feel better. "H-Here, this might make you feel better!" And his hands were settled on her tummy! Massaging and kneading it and pressuring it...

"Wow..." He whispered. He is liking this...

"Wh-what?!" Maka said. A belly rub would definitely not help a brainfreeze headache, was Crona dumber than she imagined? But, oddly enough, once he began to massage her stomach, she did start to feel better quite quickly. Maka knew it was logical after thinking about it. The body could only handle so many inputs at once, and now that he was on her stomach, the focus was going off of her head and to her belly.

"Oh, um, wow, that does help actually. Thanks Crona," Maka said, smiling a bit. Her headache soon passed, and her stomach rumbled right after. It seemed Crona had moved around some contents and opened up more room in her gut.

"A-Anytime Maka..." Crona smiled back, sitting closer to her as he rubbed her middle. "Wow...it feels great...I like this..." He spoke aloud. "You have a pretty soft belly Maka...it's...cute..." He mentioned softly, his hands doing wonders on her middle as it gurgled out in hunger and approval.

"Uh Crona. My head feels better now, you can stop rubbing my stomach. Your ice cream is going to melt if you don't get back to it," Maka said, trying to come up with an excuse to get her stomach unmolested. Not entirely sure if it was to get Crona to stop, or to force herself to stop enjoying it.

"And, I know it may be hard for you to understand but, it, it makes me feel weird when you worship my fat belly like that. I know it's soft, already," she said, blushing deeply as she took tinier bites from her big sundae, now already a third of the way to being finished with it. "Doesn't feel right making you stop if you like it though..." she mumbled before shaking her head. "No, no, can't feel that good. Stop please."

"But Maka, you're saying you like it because it feels good, but you don't like it. You're odd to understand." Crona mused. "If you like something, you should embrace it right?" He asked, his thumbs going to her underbelly and lifting it up. "It's just...this is so big and I...I feel good when I do this, especially to you Maka and I think...well...you have a hot butt." The pink haired boy said softly as his hands traveled to her thick thighs next.

"Well it's hard to explain, Crona. But sometimes things feel good and they're not supposed to because they're weird or out of the ordinary. Like, it may feel good to walk outside in the nude on a warm day but you can't really do that," Maka said, wondering if she could get through to the young boy. She was still trying to eat her sundae so Crona got to lift up her belly and squeeze it more. Her blush reached new heights and she gently put a hand on Crona's wrist.

"I-I, I guess I should appreciate that Crona. But, w-wait, when have you seen my butt?" she said quietly, realizing others may have been able to hear them or see what Crona was doing to her. She kept a grip on his arm as he touched her thighs, which were soft with hints of her musculature still hidden underneath. "Crona I know it feels good but, please trust me this isn't, it's, whatever you're feeling... it's not normal to think fat girls are pretty..."

"Well..I'm not normal myself. I don't even look like a normal boy... and...I guess I do. I like fat girls. And I like you Maka, and you've...softened up so...that makes me like you even more. I mean, your butt looks so huge and soft..." Crona whispered into her ear, him sound nervous but at the same time lewd too. "The thought of your butt and belly getting bigger...and you gaining breasts...it makes me feel funny..." 

"W-Well," Maka said. She did not want to hurt her friend especially after all he'd done to save her. "Having a fetish for fat girls is, I suppose, possible. A-And, that would tie into wanting to see someone get bigger as well. You just have to understand being big isn't healthy and I don't like how I look and no matter how hot your breath is making me feel I won't change my mind on, I, I mean, Crona..." 

She was going crazy. Was he trying to be seductive or was he so naive he didn't realize what he was doing? He wanted her bigger and she already thought she was too overweight. Was she not as pudgy as she thought?

"S-So what you're feeling is arousal, I think, Crona. And you can attend to that in, in private, alright?" she said, trying to stand firm. He liked her butt, when did he see her butt? "Oh god, when the wind blew my skirt up.."

"Yeah...and I've been looking at it when you walk... it's so mesmerizing..." Crona said softly... He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips! At that moment, a hand went to her stomach and groped it, the other under the chair and felt up her bum.

"Maka...you're so beautiful..." He whispered seductively, his hands making love to her belly and ass as they sank in(primarily his hand. She had a taut tummy after all). "And...c-can I feed you the rest of the ice cream?"

"I-" Maka couldn't believe this, she'd been getting mentally undressed all night and didn't realize it. And then he kissed her. She tasted a tiny bit of cookies and cream on his lips. The girl was too stunned to do anything, so his hands were unimpeded as he groped her stomach and butt. The tummy was one thing, he had already rubbed that. But her ass, he was squeezing a part of her body that was reserved for lovers and did it without a second thought, and he wanted it bigger. 

When he broke the kiss and called her beautiful she couldn't even speak. She just nodded mutely. Her mouth was already hanging open from the audacity of what the shy boy had just done to her. Her heart was pounding and sugar was the last thing she needed right now, but she couldn't refuse his request.

Crona was lightly panting, his cheeks as pink as his hair. "Okay then....allow me." He reached for spoon and brought a nice decent scoop to her lips. "Say 'Ahhh~' He smiled lightly, a hand still on her bottom and kneading it.

"I can't wait to see you bigger...Maka...more beautiful and sexy...and with the fat...you'll get breasts too...don't you always wanted breasts?" He asked, bringing the spoon to her lips.

Maka squirmed on the spot as Crona continued to goose her, digging his hand deeper into her rear. She was so grateful that he was still outside of her clothing and not going directly to her flabby backside. That would have been far too much, but he had already done more than she ever imagined a 'first date' would go, now that she was realizing what this had become. She swallowed what he fed her and nodded.

"Y-Yeah.. e-especially now that Liz and Patty got so big up top. I just feel so.. inadequate... but, C-Crona if I get any bigger I'll start being so unhealthy," she said, opening her mouth up reflexively for the next bite.

"Then compensate...you have something Liz and Patty will never have...a big full butt...that will only get bigger..." Crona mentioned as he fed her more scoops. "Unhealthy how Maka? How is being soft and big unhealthy?" He asked as he moved his hand under her skirt! He was going right for panties and skin! He fed her another spoonful, him leaning in and giving her pecks on the cheek time to time.

"I, I guess I could look at it that way," Maka said. She was starting to wonder if Crona was affecting her mind somehow. He was responsible for boob madness after all, maybe his fat madness was seeping right into her brain and making it easier to accept this. She groaned in a bit of pleasure as he got bolder and felt up her bare backside. Her panties hadn't slid up her crack yet, so she had a bit more coverage than when he saw her booty outside. She wanted to protest but had to eat the ice cream in her mouth first, and then she got lost in how nice it felt to get a kiss on the cheek. He was ridiculously gentle about them, which made the audacity of his fondling all the more surprising. "B-Big girls have health problems. Harder to breathe or, or get blood flow, mmph," she said between bites. "Or, or diabetes or other organ trouble..."

Maka was onto a point. The madness Crona was emitting was now a smaller version of boob madness:

Fat Madness. And it was affecting her as his hands sank in.

"But with Soul Magic that can be cured easily right?" Crona mused. "I mean, my memory is still foggy but I remember that with the right spells you can cleanse the body of anything wrong. Or do witches do spells like that?" He pondered, his hand moving from her bum to her stomach. He heard it grumble. "And hello to you too food baby. Are you a boy or a girl~?" He smiled in jest, feeding her more.


	4. Chapter 4

Maka had to get out of here before things got worse for her. She was starting to accept his idea despite all common sense telling her to just say no and go on a diet immediately. Stop eating the delicious, milky, creamy ice cream and just run as fast as her thick legs could carry her. But he brought up a point that made her resistance falter a little more.

"Y-Yeah, I guess I could look into that. Maybe Kim could help me read up on it for... dealing with obesity issues," she said with eyes going a bit wider as he felt up her stomach. "N-No...." she said weakly before eating the next bite and moaning, more sultrily than before. "S-Stop wanting more food, even... even if it'd make me bigger..."

Crona's hand rubbed her middle, going to her under belly and lifting it up, and then letting it fall down. "Wobble wobble~" He cooed, feeding her the last of the ice cream as he saw her stomach grow from the food. "Wow Maka..you look so pregnant...if it wasn't for my angle I'd kiss it right now..." He said softly as he still continued to play with her stomach.

"I can take care of you...you wouldn't need nothing else...only me..." He whispered into her ear. "And I can make you bigger and bigger...you'd be a hot...sexy...fat and obese sensei..."

The blonde's head was in a tizzy. The sight of her stomach wobbling around really proved how big she'd gotten, and that was just from tonight's binging of pizza and ice cream. Then he said she looked pregnant, something she'd never considered, and her mind took another blow to the psyche trying to stay thin. Maka decided that if she stopped righting the madness right now, she could resist it later when Crona wasn't right next to her. Trying to fight it head on never worked, Stein taught her the best way was to use madness instead of going against it. So for now she relented and just ended up laughing and smiling at Crona's suggestion.

"Y-Yeah, I guess as a teacher I don't need to be skinny," Maka said, licking the spoon in his hand dry as she looked at the empty ice cream bowl. "And it'd help my boobs grow and give me the biggest butt in school... Kay..." There was still a little fight in her, but she was essentially trying to save it for later.

"Alright. So we're all paid up...wanna head back to your place?" Crona asked with a smile, kissing her on the cheek again, giving her stomach a wobble and her ass a squeeze. He shuffled out of his seat and offered his hand to Maka... 

She was all his now. She will be a gainer, a feedee, and a lover.

"Yeah. Do you, um, remember where it is?" Maka said, grabbing his hand and stepping out of the booth with unsteady feet and slightly shaking knees. Her gloved hand squeezed his hand tightly as she walked out of the restaurant. This was all moving so fast. Granted, she had always liked Crona and maybe had a crush on him when he first came to Death Academy, and she learned more about him. But she always thought she'd get together with Soul... that didn't turn out like she planned either. "H-How was your ice cream?" she asked innocently.

"Sort of...it was in an apartment complex right?" Crona mused, finger on his chin as he held her hand too. "And the ice cream was great! I'm glad you enjoyed the ice cream too." He winked. "So, you gonna focus on studying tonight right?"

"Oh! Right, you don't know. Soul and I actually managed to get a place just to ourselves lately, thanks to saving up and a reward from all the work we did. It's nice and cozy, but there's still room for you," Maka said, before nodding. "Yep. Tonight I'm reading up on world history and different economies."

"Will Soul mind me being there?" Crona asked. "I wouldn't want to get in the way or anything..." He mused, looking shy as always. Theres the old Crona!

"Oh, no." Maka smiled a little before continuing. "Soul's probably out on a date. He's only home about half the time. He'll be back later, but he'll be happy to see you too, I promise."

"R-Right. Sure. Who is he dating?" Crona asked curiously as they continued walking down the street hand in hand, his eyes sometimes looking down at her big stuffed tummy to see it wobble and jiggle.

"Oh you'll never believe it," Maka said. "Especially considering the way he always seemed so annoyed with her. He and Blair have been going out for a little over a month now!" She seemed happy and excited about the news. "I never thought she'd actually get into a steady relationship with anyone but Soul just, I don't know, got up the nerve to ask her out one day. I still suspect she put some sort of love spell on him..."

"Well she is a Magical Cat...anything is possible." Crona shrugged. "Still, are they genuinly happy together? And wasn't Blair working as a hostess, or am I just thinking things?"

"Hehe, yeah, but Soul seems okay with it. It's not like she's sleeping around or anything. She's actually a very loyal kitty, probably the only cat who can keep interest in something for more than a few minutes. Yeah, I think they're happy together!" Maka said cheerfully.

Crona nodded. "I see... Were you bummed to see Soul hook up with Blair?" He asked out of curiosity. Wouldn't do good if she still had feelings for the white haired weapon...

He heard another rumbling noise and the boy blinked.

"Well, maybe for a while," Maka admitted after a moment. "We just spent so much time together, and after seeing Star and Kid hook up with their weapons, I don't know, I guess I thought it was a natural thing for us to get together. But, we just decided we worked much better as friends. I'm okay with it now," she said, blushing as her stomach rumbled. "Boy, something weird in the sewer tonight I guess," she said, blaming the noise on the gutter they passed.

"Pretty sure that came from your stomach.." Crona mused as they were getting closer and closer to the apartment complex. "Still hungry?"

"No... maybe," Maka said, staring at the three slices of leftover pizza still in her hand, wrapped up nicely and ready to be reheated in an oven. She salivated a bit. Her binge tonight was already the biggest meal she'd had in ages, and she was still hungry?! How much of a glutton was she becoming, she thought. "W-Would you mind making me a salad when we got home?"

"Sure. I'll see what I can do." Crona smiled as his hand moved over and groped her bum. "Honk." He winked as they entered the complex. 

Did they use stairs or an elevator...

"So, here it is," Maka said, trying not to mention the latest of what had been a series of gropes to her backside. After walking up a few steps to the front door, she showed off the small house they had rented to Crona. It was cozy, but definitely bigger than their old apartment. "Love the privacy here," she said as she walked in ahead of Crona. "Here's the living room, and the kitchen. Two bathrooms, two bedrooms, an office and study lounge... it's great," she said, showing off a huge, happy smile.

Crona took it all in, strolling around and inspecting the place. "Wow...its a neat place for sure..." He smiled, looking at Maka. "Okay then, I should better get to work on sprucing the place up. You gojng to go study?" He asked. "I can bring you somethjng to snack on if you like."

Maka grinned as she watched Crona walk around the house, happy to have him there. In a way he was heavily responsible for them getting it in the first place. 

"I mean, you can take a break for the night obviously. Relax or something if you want. There's been a couple good movies since you've been gone, I have the dvds in the living room. But, whatever makes you happy. I'll be in the office area studying, okay?" she said cheerfully before taking her books and walking to the office.

"Sure thing." Crona nodded as he began to inspect the living room, looking through and inspecting the DVD movie selection. Not up to his liking unfortunately...

He rested on the couch and turned on the TV, and looked over to the kitchen. Hmmmm...

Maka sighed as Crona left and went over to the study to work on her reading. She sat down in her cushioned chair and opened up one of the thick tomes. With the fun distraction created by Crona, she had some time to make up. If she could she wanted to finish this by the end of the night. It would definitely be a challenge.

In the kitchen, it seemed Maka kept things well-stocked. There was a lot of fruit in a bowl, and some banana peels in the garbage indicated that despite her appearance she did still enjoy healthy snacks. The fridge had lots of breakfast foods like eggs and bacon for in the morning, and the regular stock of food; juice, milk, condiments, yogurt, veggies, deli meats, cheeses. Pretty much anything Crona could look for was there, not to mention the stocked cupboards of canned goods, boxed pastas, and microwavable meals. 

Crona inspected the kitchen and it's contents... Maybe he should make Maka something... Maybe some pasta? Yeah, that can work. Crona began to get to work, looking at the instructions. 

Better add in extra butter and milk to the Alfredo too... Maybe some bread on the side for a nice pasta and bread dinner/snack for her to study with?

Yeah. There we go.

The freezer had some frozen garlic bread that would be easy to heat up quickly, and Maka also had a loaf of white bread next to the toaster. Meanwhile, as Crona planned a calorie-rich meal for Maka, the studious girl was busy as a worker ant, reading her fat ass off with incredible speed. She was incredibly fast, but still had incredible recall skills. She was already twenty pages into the book and had absorbed every word.

Crona hummed happily as the pink haired boy finished cooking the pasta and heating the garlic bread, placing it all on a plate and going to the the bedroom. Surely the girl has to have had some sense of smell right?

By the time Crona finished, Maka was already fifty pages into her book. Maybe she'd be able to read it twice tonight if she managed to stay up that late. But as she got to the beginning of page 51, she found herself getting distracted. The girl read the same line several times in a row and still didn't remember what it said. She eventually sniffed deeply and got a wonderful aroma of food. The girl tried to get back to reading but her stomach rumbled and was too loud for her to continue. She sighed and went to the kitchen, but didn't see Crona there.

"Crona? Where are you? And what'd you make that smells so good?" she asked as she looked for the pink-haired boy, eventually going go the bedroom. "Crona?"


	5. Chapter 5

Crona entered the bedroom, seeing no one inside. "Huh. So she's not in here..." He heard the door open behind him and turned, seeing her bottom heavy frame. "Ah. There you are. Weren't you studying here? Or...oh...your study." He shrugged. "Made you dinner."

"You made a whole plate of pasta for me?" Maka said, torn between happy and worried. A light snack would have been fine but that was a whole second dinner, essentially. Still, she licked her lips as she looked at the plate. "It smells amazing, though," she said, approaching Crona and sniffing the plate deeply. "Mmmm, I didn't know you cooked."

"I had to cook for myself somehow." He smiled bashfully. "I also have garlic bread too." He set down the big plate on the nightstand. "Here is the whole pasta and garlic bread I cooked up for ya." Two whole Garlic bread loaves arranged around the vast helping of over 4000 calories of Alfredo Pasta. "That good with you?" He asked, smiling and standing by her side, his Fat Madness lightly washing over her.

"Wow. This is definitely a lot of food," Maka said. She was about to ask if he just wanted to split it, but something inside of her tingled all of a sudden. As the Fat Madness sunk into her a little bit more, her stomach grumbled again and Maka's thoughts changed to wanting to just eat as much as possible, instead of trying to save some for later. "Yeah, it's great," she replied, sitting down at her bed and grabbing the fork, slurping up some creamy noodles and blushing pink. "It's delicious~" she cooed. It should have been, considering the cream probably had double the amount of butter it needed.

Crona smiled as she took the plate and began to stuff her face. "I know. I put a lot of work into it." He sat by her side. "You need anything else, or are you good for now Maka?" He asked, a hand on her thick thigh.

"Mmpf, I think I'm good for now," Maka said as she slurped up more noodles, getting a bit of sauce on her cheek. "Oh actually, I guess I could use a napkin and maybe something to drink?" she asked before munching on garlic bread.

Crona nodded, patting her stomach. "Sure, I'll be right back." He leaned in, giving her a peck on the cheek and standing up, heading to the kitchen.

Maka nodded and continued to eat as Soul left to grab her something to drink and something to wipe her face with. The pasta still tasted delicious, but as Crona walked further away, the girl felt her appetite slowly shrinking, and soon she thought that despite how fast she was eating, she wouldn't be able to finish the massive plate. Maka put a bit of pasta on her garlic bread and took a bite, chewing it a bit slower, but still savoring the flavor.

Crona returned with the napkins and a glass of water and sat by her side, the fat madness back on full force. He dabbed her chin and lips a bit.

"A little messy up there." He laughed as he had a hand on her stomach. "You sure have eaten a lot today Maka...I like it.

"Ooh, thanks, Crona," Maka said, smiling as Crona returned. She scooched over so her had plenty of room to sit by her, and giggled as he touched her tummy. "Yeah, I've just, mmf, been so hungry today! Must be you," she said, smirking at him with a wink. "I mean, like, I'm excited you're back. Makes me happy!" Maka kept eating and soon half of the garlic bread was gone.

"Might be." Crona mused. "And same here, and I meant what I said back at the ice cream shoppe. I really really do like you Maka..." He said softly, rubbing her tighter tummy more softly and gingerly. "I wonder how much you'll gain from today..."

"I like you too, Crona," Maka said genuinely, smiling as he rubbed her stomach. She felt it gurgle a bit as his fingers pushed into her fat, tubby belly, and blushed heavily. "I, I don't think I want to know. So many calories, mmf, and sugars, mmff dis ish good," she mumbled through her hearty pasta.

"I know it is..." Crona got behind her, hugging her from behind. "Hey Maka...mind sitting on my lap while you eat?" He asked into her ear, his hand slinking down to caress and grope her big bum.

"Sitting on your lap?" Maka asked, raising an eyebrow. She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment but eventually relented, he had made her dinner after all. She sat up for a moment and then leaned back so she sat on Crona's thighs. "Is that okay? I uh, know it might be a little heavy," she said, embarrassed.

Crona had his arm wrapped around her, feeling her weight on him. His hands began to feel up her taut tummy and thighs. "Not at all in fact...I want you heavier on me...overflowing..." He whispered into her ear, pinching her love handles. "Now go on Maka...eat to your heart's content."

"C-Crona, you mustn't act so, so perverted when I'm trying to eat," Maka said, trying to be polite about it. Even though she really as enjoying the pinches to her love handles. She had quite a good bit of flab hanging off the sides of her body thanks to her bottom-heavy frame, and the skin was a bit more sensitive than the rest of her. She just nodded and kept eating, looking like she would undoubtedly finish the whole thing, bread and all. "H-How heavy would you want me? Overflowing with fat? I can't even imagine that..."

"I cna't help it...you're just so...sexy..." Crona murmured into her ear as he began to kiss her neck and his hands began to wobble her stomach, moving down to honk her big butt... "I love your big wide butt..your soft tummy...and then...when you get bigger..." His hands rose up, and settled on her breasts. "Your bigger boobies..."

Maka felt so strange right now. Sitting in Crona's lap wasn't as comfortable as it had been just sitting on her bed, but he was making every effort to make her feel even better in his own, weird way. His hands couldn't seem to decide which part of her was best, though her butt obviously had the most focus. It felt far too good and she didn't want to stop him. That would have also meant putting her plate down, and she was already past the halfway point. When he grabbed her a-cup chest she let out a moan through her sauce-coated lips. "C-Crona... h-how big will they get?" she asked, gulping.

"If you eat a lot...you can make Blair jealous.." Crona responded, groping her chest with one hand while the other fingered her navel. "Go on...you want that don't you?" He asked, the fat madness soaking into Maka like a sponge.

Maka's head begun to hang down, giving a dull smile as she looked at her chest and imagined great, whopping breasts attached to her body. She was helpless to resist Crona's wicked influence, causing her to groan happily as he groped her chest and played with her belly. Her shirt was so tight and ill-fitting that he had easy access to the plump skin underneath it. "Yeah... I do want that, I want huge boobs," she mumbled as she ate, crunching through garlic bread.

"I know..." Crona kissed her neck as he massaged her stomach. "Then eat my love...eat and eat till you're stuffed to the gils...when you're done with this I will make you another meal. You relax in bed...and wear these tight clothes. It accentuates your figure." He gave her big butt a slap and he turned her chin a bit... and kissed her right on the lips. "Maka..."

Another meal?! She was going to explode at this rate! But Maka just kept on eating like she was hypnotized. She stuffed her face so full that her cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk, swallowing it down as soon as she could. Eventually all that was left of her gigantic plate of pasta was a few bites of spaghetti and a tiny piece of garlic bread. Maka let out a tiny burp when her butt was spanked, and was about to apologize when Maka kissed her. Her eyes widened and she actually did drop the plate on her lap, trying to process what she felt. Her reaction was simple and quick. She kissed Crona back, and after breaking it, spoke his name out loud as well. "Crona... heh... wow..."

Crona separated, smiling back as he kneaded her rump. "Alright. You finish up. I'll go make you some dessert. You keep these tight clothes okay? Also, you have a scale right?" He asked as he tried to shuffle out under her, succeeding and standing up over the sitting plump girl. He winked as he left for the kitchen. What to make sweet for the love of his life?

"Um, okay, I'll do that then," Maka said, nodding as Crona stood up. She looked down at the plate and ate half of what was left before answering his other question. "I, mm, I don't know honestly. If we do it'd be in the bathroom. I obviously haven't used one in ages," she admitted, curling back into the bed before finishing her meal. She was absolutely stuffed and laid down flat on the bed. She almost felt like passing out, from being so full. A hand went to her stomach and just rested there while her eyes closed, groaning a bit as her panties rode up her butt crack a bit.

"I'll go grab it on my way back!" He called back as Crona went back to the kitchen, getting back to work to make his Maka a happy girl. Crona found some cake mix and began to get to work. He inspected the freezer, seeing a carton of vanilla ice cream in the back. The boy smiled. This will do.

He placed the cake in the oven and went back to the bedroom, stopping by the bathroom first before hand to grab a scale. "Heya. I'm back." He said, entering and seeing the bloated Meister on the bed. It was...quite the sight as he licked his lips.

Crona wanted to weigh her? Oh no, she was not going to like her results. Or, maybe she would, she was starting to flip on that. The girl spread out a little on the bed and took a tiny catnap while Crona was making the cake and grabbing the scale. When she woke up, she found her shirt had lifted up during her little doze to completely expose her belly. But she had no urge to pull it down, and left the bulging, taut stomach for Crona to see, which she figured would make him happy.

"Mmm, hey Crona," she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hey Big Girl." He smiled, sitting by the side of the bed and rubbing her stomach. "I got the scale, and the cake is in the oven. Wanna see how much you weigh?" Crona asked as he lightly fingered her sensitive navel. "I wonder...will your stomach be one big belly, or have two rolls~"

"How much I weigh? Oh gosh, Crona, I, mmf," Maka mumbled as she rolled over like a beached whale, letting Crona rub her belly and a love handle as she face the pink-haired boy. "I, oooh... yeah, okay, we'll weigh me. And, I don't know, I guess it depends on what I eat maybe?" she asked, rubbing her belly. She wasn't sure which she'd prefer having, and barely had a thought that she'd rather not be fat at all. The girl got on the scale and took a breath, attempting to hold in her fat for a moment before letting it all hang out. 140. "Wh-what? I thought I was at 125, m-maybe 130!"

Crona looked down. "Wowee Maka, you're 50 pounds heavier than me." He grinned ear to ear. "You're such a growing girl!" He glomped her, hands going wild as he massaged her gut and honked her ass. "And you'll only get bigger after I feed you dessert..." He whispered into her ear, giving her big rump a light spank.

"That much heavier than you? Wow Crona I think you're the one that needs to put on some weight, actually," Maka joked, trying to find a light side of the situation. A hundred and forty pounds. She was around Crona's weight when she had started to gain, so she'd grown into a tubby girl indeed. The girl just stood there, face turning pink, as Crona's hands rubbed her belly and especially as he paid special attention to her plump rear. Her doughy backside was so soft in his hands and made her squeak when he spanked it. "Eep! Ahhh, I don't know if I can, mm, eat any more though. That was so much pasta earlier..." she said, rubbing her tight drum of a stomach.

"Maybe." Crona shrugged as he continued to knead her butt. "Don't worry, you can fit in some more~" The pink haired boy winked as he kissed her cheek again. He stood up and patted her head. "I'll be right back with your grand dessert. Keep those clothes on. I want to see your gut burst out of your skirt~"

Maka lifted up one leg in response to the constant kneading of her booty. At this rate it was going to be permanently red from how much it was pampered and played with. Something that she probably wouldn't mind, especially if it meant more cute cheek kisses and compliments that made her heart gush. "Okay, Crona, I can't wait," she said, rubbing her thighs together before pulling the panties out of her crack once again. "I'm sure that'll happen too," she said, feeling the tight waistband of her outfit.

Crona was in the kitchen pulling the cake out of the oven and letting it cool. In the meantime, he pulled out the qaurt of vanilla ice cream and opened it up, placing a spoon in there. "Hey Maka! Prefer cake or a super milkshake!" HE called out, inspecting the blender close by.

Maka thought about the answer for a moment. The cake smelled delicious, but, a milkshake sounded heavenly right now. But, she didn't expect the answer that came out of her mouth, spurred on by the lingering influence of Fat Madness still coursing through her body. "Um, what about both?" she asked, raising her voice so Crona could hear her.

Crona heard her and smiled. "Well...it's sort of one or the other really. I plan on combining the two somehow! Cake and ice cream. Prefer ice cream topping or a cake milkshake!" He called out.

"Oh," Maka said, thinking it over for another moment. "Then, I guess I want to see what you can do with a cake milkshake!" she said excitedly.

"Right!" Crona called back as he began to t oget to work on the cake milkshake...

Fifteen minutes later, he entered the room with a popcorn bowl of ice cream combined with lots of cooled down cake mixed in, with swirled in chocolate syrup.

"Here I aaaam." Crona cooed, having a big spoon in the bowl and some napkins. "A nice ice cream quart with cake mixed in!"

All 6000 calories of it.

"Oh my god," Maka said as she looked at the big bowl of mixed up cake and ice cream in her lap. This was less a milkshake and more a diabetic coma waiting to happen. "I don't know where you came up with this idea but I think I could declare you legally insane for it," she said as she lifted up the spoon and watched thick goop drip down from it. She gulped and moved the spoon to her mouth to take a bite, eyes going wide as she swallowed. "But wow... it's, it's tasty."

Crona sat by her side and smiled. "I do my best." He set his hand on ehr thigh and rubbed it fondly. "Go on, eat it allll up~"

Maka nodded and began to scoop spoonfuls of the chaotic mixture of cake and ice cream into her mouth, gulping it down easily thanks to the creamy nature of the dessert. She almost wanted to ask for some water, but that would have meant stopping, and she didn't feel like pausing in her dessert binge. If she kept this up she'd eat more ice cream today than she normally did in a week, and didn't seem to mind. But her stomach was really at its limit, and before she was barely a third of the way through the bowl she groaned and rubbed her stomach. "Ooh, Crona I don't know if I can fit all of this."

"Yes you can Maka... You just need help~" Crona cooed as he rubbed Maka's big stomach, leaning in to kiss her bare flesh. "Mmhnnnnn... You're so yummy" the pink haired boy cooed as he began to insert his tongue into her belly buttons.

"More Maka-chan... Eat till you're at the brim..."

"Ah, Crona, n-not that kind of help!" Maka said as she watched the pink-haired boy lean in and start doing lewd things to her belly that she didn't know anybody ever did. The feeling of his wet muscle in her navel made her squirm and rub her thighs together. She held the bowl up closer to her mouth, using his head as a shelf to place it on. it allowed her to shovel the creamy mixture into her mouth easier, gulping it down with renewed focus and hunger. "Nnngh, it's, mmngh, really good."

Crona giggled as he reduced her to a moaning pile of flesh. "Like that huh?" He asked, nuzzling up against her big dome and gave it a big kiss. And he gave it a light smack.

"Come on." He lifted up the bowl to her lips. "Sip it aaaalll down~" He cooed, tilting it slightly. He was going to feed her!

"Y-Yeah, it um, I think it's making a bit more room," Maka said, finding herself oddly pleased at this improvement. The smack unsettled her some, and let Crona take control of the situation by grabbing the bowl and moving it up to her lips. Before she could even think about resisting, the thick mixture slid down her throat in big gulps. Her eyes went wide at the sugar rush taking over her body, and her stomach getting tighter and tighter until it felt like her stomach was going to burst.

And the process continued, all of the bowl's contents of ice-cream-cake shake going down Maka's gullet, her belly getting tighter and bigger until...

*POP*

*RIIIIIP*

There we go. Crona looked down, the bowl about three quarters done and witness the damaged below.

Maka stopped eating when she heard something break, and looked around the room trying to figure out what it was. She suddenly felt a draft, and moved a hand down to her crotch. There she found instead of a skirt, just her black and skull-printed panties exposed, with her thigh fat engulfing a bit of the fabric from each side. Her whole face turned red and she moved her hand to cover up her panties, shaking her head to try and get the bowl away.

"F-Full," Maka groaned as she could finally see beyond the bowl. The girl was afraid to look down and see what had become of her belly, so she closed her eyes and whimpered. "Stuffed, like I'm gonna burst, nngh. B-But, kinda good..."

Crona chuckled, rubbing her basketball-sized dome as he leaned...and kissed her lips. "Rest here then...we can go to sleep together. Sound like a plan?" He asked into her ear.  
Maka's original plan had been just to give Crona the bed and she would sleep on the couch or something instead. But in her current state, she didn't feel like she'd be able to move, not to get up or brush her teeth or put on pajamas, she was like a beached whale. The girl just groaned and nodded, shivering when he whispered into her ear. "Fine, urp..."

Crona smiled, giving her a kiss as he stood up and began to shut down the home, turning off the lights. He returned, still seing Maka in her bloated state. "Need help with the covers?" HE asked as he got into bed, removing his black dress, and just in his black panties.

Maka blushed and nodded. She had been trying to back up in order to pull the covers up to hide her bloated belly, but it was difficult with how heavy and sluggish she felt. "I.. urp... will have to get up early so I can catch up on my reading," she said in a daze. "Crona are you... wearing women's underwear?"

"These are women's underwear?" He asked, looking down at himself. "I always worn these, well, mom gave them to me and..." Crona looked to the side. "IS this not normal?" He asked. The bulge was...very evident in his undies. One thing was for sure, he was lusting after Maka.

"Well, uh, boys usually wear underwear that are longer and bulkier. Those are, well, cute, but, yeah... that's something meant for girls instead of boys. Aren't they uh, tight? They look tight," Maka said, staring right at his bulge. If she had any doubts about his arousal for her, it was gone now.

"Oh! Well...I suppose I should change then...maybe tomorrow we can go clothes shopping?" He asked curiosuly as he pulled the covers over her big form. He brought her in close, hugging her as he kissed the back of her head.

"Well I definitely need some new clothes after tonight," Maka said before yawning. Despite her bulk, the boy was able to pull her in closer and she had her butt pushed just an inch away from his crotch. "Just, need to make sure I still have time to study, okay?"

"Sure..." Crona whispered into her ear, his hands going around her to hug her, his bulge now pressing against her butt for sure.

"You're so big and soft Maka...I love it..."

"I know you do, Crona," Maka said. "Um, you uh, you should be sure to eat something too, I don't want you so focused on caring for me that you neglect your own health as well. Obviously just not, urp, as much food as you fed me tonight, oh heavens," she said, blushing as she felt his panty-clad penis push into her backside. She gulped and just closed her eyes, feeling herself drift off to sleep relatively quickly.

"I'll eat! Don't you worry!" Crona chuckled as he kissed the back of her head, his hands feeling over her bottom and belly as he drifted off to sleep soon after.


	6. Chapter 6

The morning after...Crona awoke and sat up, yawning. And he looked down at the lump sitting next to him.

Maka was still sleeping soundly, all the food still working to properly digest in her fat lower body. Her stomach had receded some, so the skirt that had ripped off would probably fit her now, but the missing weight had gone straight to her backside hidden under the covers. There was a tiny bit of drool coming out of her mouth as Maka gently sucked on her thumb, apparently still needing something in her mouth during the night.

Crona smiled as he saw her look. He placed a hand on her shoulder and nudged her slightly. "Hey Maka-chan...time to wake up." He mused, leaning down and kissing her cheek, his other hand going under the covers, honking her big butt.

"Mmwha?" Maka still wasn't alert when Maka kissed her, but the squeeze of her butt woke her up. It also made her discover that she had the mother of all wedgies from her panties sliding up her butt crack in the middle of the night, almost shredding. Instead they just became a thong to barely hide her nether regions. "M-Morning," she groaned, sliding up onto the headboard and placing a hand on her stomach. Now no longer hard as a rock, it was soft and squishy, and stuck out at least two inches from where it had the previous day. All that food had turned into fat and left a permanent reminder of her binging. Of course, that was just her stomach, she didn't notice the extra mass her thighs and backside now carried, still hidden under the covers. "What time is it?" she wondered.

"About...8 in the morning?" Crona mused, turning over and inspecting the clock. "More like 7:55 really." The pink haired boy mused.

"That isn't too late for you is it?"

"Mm, no, it's okay," Maka said. "Today was just a studying day and whatnot. No classes until tomorrow. Just staying at home and, well, I guess clothes shopping." The girl sat up and groaned as she slid out of the bed, grabbing her broken skirt to keep her panties decent.

"Nn. I think I'm going to go take a shower."

"Hmmm alright. I can make breakfast for ya. Then I'll take a shower too. That work?" Crona asked Maka as she got out of bed. Smiling, Crona leaned over and honked her butt. "Got bigger down here I see~"

"Sure, that sounds fun. There's a big tub of oatmeal in the pantry you could use, that sounds nice this morning," Maka said, blushing and grinning awkwardly as he goosed her plump backside. "Hehe, yeah, I guess it did. All my weight really does seem to get siphoned right into my bum. But, I guess as long as you like it," she mumbled, blushing harder before making her way to the shower, slightly waddling as she got more used to her lower weight.

Crona sat up in bed as he rolled out, putting on his black dress. The boy went into the kitchen and found the oatmeal in the pantry, true to Maka's word. He pondered... What else can be added into her breakfast...

"Maka! Do we have any potatoes?"

"Hm? Oh yes, the bottom of the pantry, behind the crackers," Maka said with a smile as she went to the linen closet to grab her robe and a towel to dry off after she finished showering. "What else, oh, and I don't mind either juice or milk to drink. Whatever works for me!"

"Kay!" Crona called back as he found the potatoes at the bottom of the pantry and then found milk in the fridge. And he began to get to work. The end result:

Hash Browns galore. Bacon. Some ham. Some sliced apples and oranges. And two pieces of toast.

"Okay! Breakfast is ready!" He called out.

Maka seriously enjoyed her shower. The girl had perspired a bit more than normal during the night, most likely from how much effort it took to eat all of the food that Crona had fed her. Not to mention, all of that weight on her body probably made her hotter as well. The shower was also relaxing in that it was peaceful. Crona was sweet, but he was a tiny bit clingy, if she was honest. So having a moment or two to herself was very good for her psyche. The young, bottom-heavy woman put on a robe after she dried herself off, and was going to go get dressed when she heard Crona announce breakfast was ready. Well, she didn't want it to get cold, so she entered the dining room and smiled.

"Oh my gosh, that smells, mmm, delicious, Crona! This is going to be soooo good! Thank you so much," she said, looking over the spread as she sat down.

Crona had his portion and sat down across from her. "Mmhmmm. Any time Maka!" He smiled, rubbing her thigh. "Have a good shower?"

Maka nodded. Her ashy-blonde hair smelled like honey and lemon as she grabbed a napkin and set it down next to her, licking her lips as she poured herself a glass of juice. "Mm-hmm, it was really relaxing. There's plenty of hot water for you, too, when you want to go take one," she said.

Crona nodded. "Thanks. I'll do that. Enjoy this to your hearts content!" He smiled, walking by and giving her a kiss on the hair a he walked off to the bathroom.

"I sure will," Maka said happily as she looked over her breakfast. Even once Crona left and his fat madness began to gradually weaken, it still had a good hold on Maka from all the time they spent together, and all the food he'd stuffed into her belly. Maka put a small bib around her neck in the form of a napkin and began to dig in, starting with the hash browns, lots of hash browns. They were so good, and it looked like half of them had a bit of cheese and onion as well for variety. It was delicious, as was the ham and bacon. She ate the fruit as well, but the best part was clearly the unhealthy foods.

Crona took his shower, sighing in relief as he felt himself get cleaned up top to bottom. He felt his mind wander and thought of Maka and how much she has grown... And how much he wants her to grow too.

Maka wasn't sure if she could finish the big meal at first, but it was soon clear that's exactly what she was going to do. It was all fairly light food too, which helped, along with it being breakfast time so she was starving. Maka knew she needed a lot of energy for the day! The plump girl continued to eat, filling out her robe a tiny bit more as she sensuously bit into a sausage before gulping down some juice.

Crona finished as he began to dry off. As he finished and began to put on his clothes, he exited the bathroom and went into the kitchen, seeing Maka clean her plate. "All finished big girl?" He asked, the Fat Madness back in full force.

Maka had just been about to stop eating when Crona came in, and then she finished off the last few bites of hash browns and drank the last of her juice. Completely finishing everything. She leaned back into her chair and smiled. "Mm-hm! It was delicious!" she said, blushing when immediately after saying that, her stomach growled. "Um..."

"Want some more?" Crona asked with a smile, the fat madness soaking into Maka again, his hands on her shoulders as he gave her a light rub.

"Ah, well, I guess I am still a bit hungry and it's never good to start the day without feeling full. Maybe just something quick, not too much work," Maka said, rubbing her stomach as she looked down at her empty plate. She adjusted her shoulder a little as Crona rubbed them. "Mm, that's nice. Mm, maybe like, oatmeal with brown sugar?"

Crona nodded. "Hai hai...on the way!" He went over to the kitchen and got to work, and before long made a nice big bowl of brown sugar oatmeal. "Here ya go!" He pulled a chair and sat right next to her, smiling with a hand on her middle.

"Thank you so much Crona," Maka said, blowing on a spoonful of food before digging into it. "So, how did you sleep last night? Was it nice getting to use a bed for the first time in months?" she asked as she ate her oatmeal. Every once in a while the girl would move her belly back and forth across his hand.

"Very nice..." Crona smiled back, hand sinking into her tummy. "Hehe... I could get used to this...don't you?" He asked, sitting and scooting over next to her. Crona was...a bit taller than her...

"Um, well yeah. I think I could," Maka said shyly, peering up at Crona. She gulped and moaned a bit as he rubbed her tummy. "Does it mean you'll be cooking more huge, delicious meals for me?" she asked, caught between nervousness and excitement.

"Yep." Crona smiled, leaning down and... Kissing her on the lips and groped her stomach!!!

"I want to be with you..."

"Y-Yeah?" Maka said, unsure how she felt. But Crona's touch was so loving, his attitude was so gentle, his food was so good. She kissed him back and smiled. "I want to be with you too, Crona. I missed you more than I thought, I haven't stopped thinking about you for the longest time, and, well, we both deserve each other. We deserve to be happy after what we went through."

The pink haired boy smiled. "Then it's settled..." And he reached in, cupping her cheeks and Crona began to kiss her softly and innocently, beginning a beautiful relationship…


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maka's current size is akin to TPW's lovely pic of her. See link 
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/thepervertwithin/art/Food-Eater-287109770?offset=0

And six months later, someone has truly blossomed indeed. Summer was over and school as starting up again. Crona was in the kitchen preparing Lunner. Lunch-Dinner as it was Maka's fourth meal out of six of the day. Se should be coming home anytime now... 

And he heard the door open. "Welcome baaack!" He called out with a grin.

"Hi Crona!" Maka said happily as she waddled through the door. She hung up her schoolbag on a hook at the wall, and walked over to the pinkette to give him a hug, one that was soft, pillowy, and lasted for a good minute. "Whew, rough day at school. But something smells delicious!" she said, rubbing her tummy.

Her breasts had finally reached a size she was happy with, being just a bit smaller than the likes of Tsubaki's. She had surpassed her smaller friends and was now in the top bust percentage of school, much to her delight. However, that fair amount of boob growth came with a hefty, hefty price. One she was all to happy to pay, for her Crona. Her gut had become a thick, tubby set of rolls that hung off of her torso. If she stood up straight, it hung down past her crotch with a big meaty heft to it. If she was stuffed, it lifted up a bit from her stomach being filled, but she didn't binge as much anymore, just seemed to eat constantly throughout the day. She had a good pair of love handles too, easy to grip, and ones that made clothing difficult. Even now, she was wearing ill-fitting clothing, so her belly was completely exposed to the open air, only her breasts were properly covered. Even her face gained some extra roundness to it, giving her cuter cheeks and a tiny hint of a double chin.

But that gain had little against the massive growth her backside had gone through over the next half-year. Her ass seemed to triple in size, and that was even taking her previous gain into account. Her butt cheeks had become voluminous spheres that would easily need four of her old skirts to properly cover it. Though, considering she was only wearing one skirt right now and it barely covered the top third of her rump, it was a hard image to process. Her thighs were thicker than her torso, which had lost its slender frame to better support her heavy weight. Maka could no longer control the swing of her hips, they were several feet long and often got stuck in doorframes if she wasn't careful. Her legs were so thick that even her calves were soft and doughy, being larger than her thighs used to be before she started this heavy path of feasting and fattening. Now she was a bonefied porker with no hope of ever returning back to a thinner body. But six months of fat madness seeping into her made it so Maka not only didn't feel concern for her massive weight, she embraced it.

"How has your day been?" she asked sweetly.

Best of all, her face only softened a tiny bit, if none at all. Still remained cute on the face. Crona walked over, setting down his tongs as he embraced Maka, hands going to her back-fat and enormous ass, squeezing and groping as much as he could.

"Good, how was school? You have this year and then you graduate right?" He asked with a smile, hands playing and sinking into the soft flesh of her posterior. Crona leaned in, kissing her on the lips. "And guess what's for Lunner today... It's Fried Friday~" he then gave her massive rump a spank. The feminine boy stepped back and walked into the kitchen to get back to work on Maka's Lunner. 

"Hey Maka, you haven't done a weigh in yet haven't you?" He called out, grabbing his tongs to place more meatballs into the oil frier. He already has a pile of fried foods:

5 Meatballs. A plate of fried Chicken tenders. A plate of fried French fries. A plate of five deep fried Ice cream balls. A dozen fried chocolate chip Cookies. And six deep fried triple cheese Half pounder Burgers  
Just one more meatball and Lunner is finished. 

"Scale is in here of course. Gotta be scanty to get that perfect measurement~"

How has Maka handled her expansion at school... Because Spirit sure did alienate himself more so trying to make Maka diet. And split her from Crona.

That didn't end well.

"Hehe," Maka couldn't help but chuckle as she felt Crona feel up her backside. There was so much that the young boy couldn't even grab a fourth of it with both of his slender hands. She kissed him back and gave a few more pecks on his cheek as she began to sat down, spreading her gelatinous bum over her seat. The smell of frying oil was rich in the air and would permeate the house for quite a while. "Well, school was good. I've started my assistant teaching duties, and it's been pretty fun. Tough though, kids are a handful, even if they're handpicked to attend Shibusen, you know?"

"I am due for a weigh-in though, it's been a while. Oof, should I wait until after Lunner, or should we do a before-after?" she asked as she kicked her shoes off and slid them under the table. "I really need to get some new clothes, too. My students aren't exactly respectful of a woman that has half her body fat spilling out."

Crona chuckled. "That's great. I'm sure Professsor Stein will love you as his assistant. Or are you under a different teacher?" Asked the link haired boy as he dipped the meatball into the frier. Thankfully he had all the windows open too. "And if anyone tries to be mean to you, just threaten to sit on them. They won't like it like I do I bet." He chuckled, brining over the plates to her table. 

"Let's do a before after! Love those!" Crona exclaimed as he placed his Music player in a doc, grabbed the scale and placed it by the entrance. He pressed play and a low lying best of a hip hop artist began to play. One talking about big booty bitches. Crona has really gotten more confident thanks to the Fat madness! 

"Tomorrow, wanna go shopping for clothes then? It is Saturday, unless they put you on Saturday school, which is lame." He mentioned, setting the chicken in front of her. He got out his phone.

"Alright, let's see you dance, Mega Maka~"

"Well, I'd like to end up teaching under Marie-sensei eventually, but Professer Stein is actually really smart and a good teacher. He's definitely the way to go when it comes to disciplining students, but Marie would be more like me, I think. She's more nurturing, and people listen to her because she's so kind and beautiful. That's the kind of teacher I want to be, you know? I want to be admired, not feared, hehe. Though I do like the idea of threatening students by saying I'll squash them with my big bottom. I'm sure there's a few students that wouldn't mind that much, it'd be funny to see which ones would act up in the hopes I follow through on that threat." She looked down at the steamy plate of food, knowing it would be a moment before it cooled down enough to eat.  
"Oh, Crona~" Maka said, blushing and shivering from his cute nickname for her. She felt the beat start to resonate through her body, bringing her back to times when she would do something similar with Soul's piano playing. She stood back up and began to strip to the booty-shaking music, starting with her tiny sweater-shirt combo. The ashy blonde girl pulled it up over her head, shaking her hips the whole time. Maka shivered as she tossed it to the side and placed her hands on the back of her chair. "You know I can't control myself when you play this song," she cooed.  
She began to bounce her butt up and down for her boyfriend. Her rump was so stuffed full of adipose after months of high-fat meals that she barely needed to move to create an enticing display. Maka still put her all into it though as she began to undo her sorry excuse for a skirt, letting it slide over her obese backside and fall to the floor. Her hands flipped up her ponytails as she dipped further down to make her ass jut out, then spanked it.  
"New clothes would be great, but I know how much you like seeing me bulge out of everything," she said, sashaying to the scale. Her hips undulated heavily as she approached the scale. Her belly wobbled greedily too, wanting some attention drawn to it. Her overtaxed bra, complete with boobflesh muffining out of the cups, almost caused a nip-slip as her tits jiggled. Maka stopped moving, looking at the scale after a moment. "Oh my. 304 pounds."

"I think becoming a teacher like Marie is a good aspiration..." Crona mentioned, checking on the meatballs a little. Just about done... He placed the deep fried ice cream balls in the freezer. 

The pink haired boy was grinning like an idiot as he saw Maka dance to the rap music, and her strip tease that followed. He got behind her on the scale, seeing her wobble and jiggle. "306 huh... Great weight Mega Maka... Or prefer Massive Maka?" He got behind her, removing his apron and showing his feminine build and he was hearing jeans and began to grind against her fat ass, hands on her belly as he began to sway to the beat. Crona rested his chin on her shoulder, looking into her eyes, and then drenching her on the lips as he began to hump and molest her fat pear shaped body. 

"Oh I love you so much..." He breathed into her ear as he lashed from kissing, giving her ass a spank with one hand as the other went to her breasts. A noticeable bulge was present in his jeans and pressed against her massive rump.

And more of ten fat madness sunk into her. And Crona and Maka have one thing in mind:

Make Maka bigger. Fatter. Loved. Lewd.

"Hehe... Better take that picture for the before part. For your lovely weight gain photo album." Crona looked lovingly into her eyes. He reached over for his phone and back off, turning down the music. He got out camera mode and stepped back. "Ready to pose babe?"

"I think I'm only Mega Maka right now. I think I need to cross over 400 or 450 to become a Massive Maka, don't you? And then another hundred or so pounds after that would make me... Monolithic Maka, maybe? Or Mammoth Maka. Monolithic might be too many syllables. She grabbed her belly and gave it a wobble before letting Crona take over with the stomach-squeezing. She giggled and cooed as she kissed him back, starting to get hot and bothered as the boy humped her cutely. Gosh he'd gotten so forward, all this was so good for his mental development, as well as her physical development. She couldn't imagine what Crona would be like if she hadn't indulged in his fetish, he'd still be too shy to function in the real world.

"I love you too, babe," Maka said, moaning as he grew more aggressive. If she wasn't starving she would have taken those jeans of his off and let him go to town on her jiggly, round butt. But if she ate first, it could be bigger for him. Thicker, softer, doughier, and sexier. She wanted to get huger for Crona, it was as important as her dream to be a teacher at this point. "How many of these pictures do you have by now?" she asked as she struck a pose, tilting her hips to the side as she put a hand behind her head, smacking her gut with the other to get it wobbling, and allowing her butt to be seen from the profile view.

"Mega Maka it is. And good names. At 400 you'd be Massive Maka, and at 600 Mammoth Maka~" Crona took the photos, an obvious bulge in his jeans, going to take pictures of her front; side view, and back side. All to see that lovely gut; side view of her fattened figure; and her massive wide ass. He approached, giving her rump a squeeze.

"As for pics... Quite a bit. Formed my own album, see?" He shared the phone with her, going to the album. First pictures were her at 150 six months ago. Then 175. 190. 210... And up and up as Maka's body widened and softened. 

"Think you can change back into you clothes though Maka? Or you wanna eat in your undies? I do like seeing you eat and burst out." Crona spanked her fat jiggly ass again. "Of your clothing. But then again, you do need something to wear for tomorrow for clothes shopping." His hands slinked up, gripping her breasts as he grinded up against her ass. God he wanted her now and-

He heard a ping and perked up. "Ah there we go. Fryer is done. Feel free to sit wherever Maka. Table or couch is fine." He gave her a peck on the cheek and walked to the counter, making the final preparations for Fried Friday Lunner.

"Hehe. And at 800 pounds, it'd be Mountainous Maka. Then if you get me to a half-ton, it'd be Mobile-No-More Maka, because I doubt I'll be able to move by then. Then again, I guess thinking I'll be able to walk around at 600 is a little too hopeful, isn't it? All of that feeding leaves very little time to get used to the weight," Maka said as she felt Crona bump into her body. Which was quite easy, considering how huge and 'bump-able' her huge, obese, bottom-heavy figure was at this point. She giggled as she looked at the pictures. Anyone looking at a glance could obviously see her gaining over the pictures. That was the point of the album after all. But there was more than that. Her expression changed as well, from pictures of her being caught with cookies in her mouth, embarrassed at her gluttony, to happily eating a whole pizza by herself, to lustfully smiling for the camera. It was a clear progression of how the fat madness had permanently affected her mindset, making her love the idea of getting fat. Crona would have to vanish for years before Maka had any hope of wishing to be thin again, and by that point her body would be unable to shed the weight no matter how hard she tried.

"Gosh, Crona, hehe, imagine if everyone else we knew saw these dirty pictures of yours. They'd think you were, ahh, some kind of pervert," she said, moaning at the spank. "Mm, ooh god Crona, I don't wanna get dressed if you're going to be that naughty to my barely-covered body," she cooed. Maka decided to keep her skirt off, but put her tiny sweater back on, if only so she didn't get anything on her skin when she was eating. she sat back at the table and poured herself a glass of fizzy soda to drink with her unhealthy, fried dinner. A bit of drool hit the table. "Mm, god I'm starved."

"Do you want to be mobile?" Crona asked. "If you were immobile, you wouldn't be a teacher anymore. Hmmmm...maybe we can work some magic to help out with this matter..." The pink haired boy mused as he looked at the pictures with his lover.

"I don't care what people think. It's not perverted unless it's with my lover no~?" He cooed, kissing her neck. "And don't worry, Lunner is on the waaaay~" He skipped to the counter and began to bring the plates of fried food over to her. "Fried Friday is a go!" He set it down. "Bon appetit~" Crona leaned in for a kiss and a grope of her belly. The boy ran back to the kitchen, bringing in more plates to his ravenous fat lover.

"Oh, that's true. I still want to be able to do my job. As much as I love being your tubby love-muffin, I love my kids too and want to make sure their teacher doesn't end up skipping class later in their education just so she can stay at home and gorge herself," Maka said with a bit of snark behind her voice, though she giggled soon after. She salivated as she stared at the meal, and couldn't wait for him to come back with more plates. She started with the meatballs, blowing on them for a bit to cool them down so she didn't burn her lips. The first bite released delicious juices into her mouth that she swallowed, succulent beef, and a crispy outer shell. Oh it was amazingly good. She dipped the next one in some homemade marinara sauce and washed it down with fizzy soda. Then she grabbed one of the cheeseburgers and took a bite between little nibbles of her french fries. She was a glutton but she wasn't a mess, using napkins well and covering her mouth when she inevitably burped.

"Mm, it's all delicious, Crona," she said, dipping a chicken tender in some ranch dipping sauce and taking a hearty bite, moaning at the texture and flavor. "Mmm, the seasoning on the batter is amazing!"

"Fair enough." Crona shrugged as he brought back another two plates. "Okay, that's enough for part one. I'll grab the rest when all the plates are cleaned." He pulled a chair near her. "Say, Maka. I was wondering...you love me right? I was wondering if..well..." He blushed, smiling.

"I was wondering if we could take it to the next level. Our relationship."

"Hehe, sounds good," Maka said as she took a bite of a deep-fried cookie, cheating a bit. But the sweet chocolate cut through the meaty, fatty deliciousness of all the other foods. She kept eating as Crona talked, nodding her head when he asked if she loved him. Of course she did. She probably had for longer than she realized, and it took him getting stuck on the moon for her to realize it. "What do you mean, Crona? You want to, like, go to a fancy restaurant for a six month anniversary or something?"

Crona blushed. "Well...we could do that for dinner..." He smiled. "But...I want our intimacy to take the next step...Maka...you wanna try to do like, sexy stuff? Like, you know...oral? Anal?" He asked, face as pink as his hair. "If you want to take it slow I understand." He said, the shy boy coming back again.

"O-Oh!" Maka said, embarrassed that she hadn't caught on to Crona's original intentions right away. She blushed and finished a whole other burger before answering his question, her own face getting tinged pink as well. It was certainly a big topic, but one that had to be addressed, and she wanted to be fair to Crona.

"We've... been together for six months now, haven't we? I think, I'm ready to take that next step," she gulped, sipping down soda and having another chicken tender. "I want to be physical with you Crona, yes. This sounds nice, I think we're ready to move on to that kind of relationship."

Crona smiled, a hand settling on hers. "I'm glad...should we be physical tonight after dinner perhaps? Oh wait, I mean Dessert." he chuckled, hand lowering to rub her belly. "I'm happy for our relationship to progress. Heh. Me staying at home cooking while you go out and do the work. It's like the reversed rolls of husband and wife." He mused, fingers under her two rolls.

"So. After Lunner shopping, then nice dinner, dessert, back here and then...the fun can start." HE had a very confident and lewd smile on his face. "Still...wanna try some things in between?"

Maka smiled as they made their agreement, their commitment to be even closer with each other than they'd already been. It would be a bit step, but an important, and fun one, for sure. She continued to eat as he fondled her belly, feeling it swell to enhance how much he touched.

"Mmm, so much eating in that timeframe," Maka said with a giggle. "If you can find the time to let us do some silly, sexy things in between fattening me up like a pig you're getting ready to cook, sure. I'd love to do some fun with you, to start off, hehe."

"Hehe sure... Well... You're eating already so... Of possible while you're eating... Can you sit on my lap so I can, well..." Crona blushed. "Use your big fat booty on my cock?" He asked, fingers now playing with her lower belly roll, thumbs on her navel. "Or do you wanna do oral first? It's up to you Maka." He leaned in, kissing her cheek.

"Um, well I don't really want to stop eating right now," Maka said between bites of another deep-fried burger. "So, um, hehe, if you think you can handle all of this mass on your crotch, then, yeah, let me just shimmy over to you so you can do what you like. As long as I can keep eating and making myself bigger for you, I'm satisfied," she said, pushing herself off of her chair. Maka's wide load sauntered over to Crona and pushed him down onto a chair before she flattened his groin with her massive ass, squirming her butt cheeks around on his lap as she giggled to herself. "This is actually pretty comfortable for me."

Crona grunted as he felt Maka sit on his crotfh, her massive wide ass smothering him as his hand reached around to fondle and rub her big belly. "Mmmm...Maka... You're so heavy... I love it." He lightly bucked against her, squinting under her weight as the chair creaked under them. "So... Your limit weight... Wanna settle for five or six hundred?" He asked, hands crawling up to grope and massage her breasts as he heard her stuff her face like a pig.

"Six hundred sounds good. One hundred pounds for each meal of the day," Maka said with a happy grin as Crona massaged her boobs. "Ahh, mm, ooh god Crona, you know how sensitive my body gets when I'm eating," she said, making absolutely no effort to stop it. Spurred on by Crona's words and her rising lust, she ate like a beast, always having food in her mouth and the next bite in either hand.

"Mmf, mm, nngh, nom nom," Maka muttered as she ate, losing some of her decorum as the food vanished in front of her, making her body stretch to contain the massive amount of fried food she was eating. If she could move after this massive feast it'd be a miracle, a normal person would be sluggish as a sloth by the time she was finished. "Hehe, I can feel the sides of your thighs with my butt... by the time I finish gaining I'll be able to smother your entire body with my bum!"

"I can hardly wait... You almost done there?" Crona asked with a groan as he bucked his bulge against her fat ass, hands now going down to her double roll of a gut, playing and wobbling her stuffed stomach. He was getting Hornier and Hornier just being under her. He even gave her fat ass a nice slap. 

"Someone's got a monster butt to go with a giga gut~" he rhymed in her ears, hands back on her breasts as he wormed his hands under her bra and got direct contact.

"Mm-hm, almost done," Maka said. "Just one more burger and some cookies left, oof, and then I'll be packed to the brim. And of course my booty's big, you're always squeezing it and making sure all my fat goes right to my rump," she added with a giggle, moaning as he got under her bra, freeing some tension. The bra was so overtaxed anyway that her breasts flopped out instantly, with her wide, puffy areoale going tingly as he squeezed them. Even if her tits were small, they were still sensitive. "Ahhh, mmff..." she groaned, chewing through the burger in a few more bites and then dunking the fried cookies in soda to make them easier to chew. "Nnngh... f-finished... oh god, Crona... I'm horny..."

Crona groaned under her as he rubbed her big stuffed belly. "Hmmm... Me too Maka... Wanna have some fun now?" He asked, wobbling and lifting Maka's cauldron of fatty foods. He squirmed and lightly bucked against her fat rump.

"Well~? So do ya~?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Mmmm, nngh, ooh, I do Crona," Maka said, licking her lips and grinding her backside into his crotch as much as she was able. She could easily feel his stiff bulge pushing up between her butt cheeks, trying to fuck her already. "I want to make love to you, my cute little pinky," she said with a chuckle. "Let's ahhh, get my big booty over to the bedroom so we can do this properly?" she asked, moaning as he lifted her gigantic, stuffed belly. Her skin was so stretched that every touch of her belly made her coo.

Crona grinned ear to ear as he felt liberated by her standing up. The boy stood up too, giving her fat ass a slap as he walked past her. The boy plopped down on the bed, hands on his crotch as he began to strip off his pants and down to his undies. Hearing the quakes, the boy smiled as his bulge was released from his boxers. Now to see the show that was Maka climb into bed...

Maka huffed as she walked to the bed. Usually she waited a few minutes before standing up after a meal, so this was a bit of a change for her. She bit down on her lip as she crawled onto the bed, making it creak. She moved towards Crona as her sweater burst open, revealing her full breasts and letting them flop around as she moved. "Oooh, god, that felt good," she said with a sultry smile, shaking her mammoth hips back and forth as she approached Crona. "So um, what do you want me to do? Want me to have dessert?" she asked, pointing to her lips. "Or move on to a second main course..." she offered, motioning to her pussy. "Though, I have a feeling I know what you want," she said, turning around and wiggling her rear at Crona.

Crona smiled as the whale known as Maka lumbered onto the bed, making it creak. Smiling and wordless, Crona climbed over her mammouth body...and began to passionately kiss her on the lips, hands on her big breasts. His tongue wormed it's way into her mouth, tasting the various fried foods within...it was delicious. She was his responsibility after all...

"I wanna work my way up...build it all up for you Maka...and I want you to enjoy it...hnnnnggg..." Crona's bulge was pressing against her blubbery thigh. "We can go out for Dinner after this...or I can bring home take out...and ice cream. Is that fine by you my love?" He asked, rubbing her stuffed gut as he kissed her neck.

"Mmm, ooh," Maka felt aroused just by laying down on top of Crona, feeling how much of his slender body she was able to cover up thanks to her immense bulk. The boy had grown a bit, thanks to no longer being malnourished by Medusa's lack of care for him, but he was still nice and trim. Her flabby belly rubbed into his tiny one as they passionately kissed, licking his sweet face. "Oooh, I'm going to enjoy it a lot, Crona, because I know it'll make you happy," she cooed. "Whatever you want, babe. Just feed me anything and I'll gobble it down like the glutton you made me, hehe. Sometimes I feel like you've tinkered with my head, but god it feels so good to be a whale," she said with a smile as she wiggled her belly into his crotch. She reached behind and smacked her backside, blushing as she looked back at Crona.

Crona groaned underneath her, his hands on her breasts as he felt his crotch being grinded by her smooshy belly. He smiled, leaning up and kissing her breasts as his hands traveled again, this time to her mega-big butt. "Mmmmmhhh...feels really nice down there don't it? I love how big you've gotten...you finally have a nice set of breasts..." Crona complimented, kissing her titty-flesh. "Sobig and round...they beat out even Blairs..." His hands traveled from her rump to her belly. "And your belly is such a Jekyl and Hyde in a good way. Either it's so fluffy and soft it's like a pillow...or it's so round and taut it's like you're pregnant with tons of food babies...and finally..." The pink haired boy breathed oin her neck, hands settling on her badonkadonk. "Your ass...your grand glorious mountain of an ass~" He gave her a spank. "It's your biggest asset...and you should flaunt it...and...oh Maka...I want you to sit on me...I wanna feel your weight on~" Crona then kissed her on the lips again, tongue dancing in her mouth.

Maka had never felt this hot before, both temperature-wise and arousal-wise. Every word coming out of Crona's mouth was building up a waterfall between her legs that was slowly dripping out as she let Crona feel her up. Each time he touched a new part of her body, moving down her pear-shaped form, her moans got higher-pitched and more lustier. The bigger she was, the more sensitive she was. By the time she was truly a whale, she'd find clothing unbearable on her hyper-sensitive skin.

"Mm, I know babe. I've always wanted boobs, I just want to rub them in Blair's face, literally," Maka said with a smirk. "For some payback of course. Nnngh, mmm, having a belly, I never knew I'd like it so much. It's never going to get covered up properly, is it? Mm, don't want it to be, though. It makes me feels sexier when people stare at my big, bulging gut. Like a real woman." Hearing his desire, she kissed him a bit more before planting her ass right on his crotch, putting all of her weight on his dick.

"You mean this massive, immense, gigantic backside that you've been pumping up with fat every day for weeks? This amazing, supersoft, doughy rump that takes up half of my total weight at the very least? You want me to flaunt it more? Want me to shake it around with every step? Want me to make it even bigger and softer and jigglier so you can just get completely buried under it? That's what you want, isn't it, Crona? My perverted little pinky..." she moaned.

Crona moaned as he wiggled under her weight, his prick being taken in by her large fat thighs and folds. "Mmmm.... I do... Maka... Now... Are you hungry for one more treat with cream?" He asked with a wink as he spanked her fat ass. "Hehe, look at your ass... It's the size of China~" Crona's hands sunk into her rump as he wobbled and played with it. 

He scooted out under her and exposed his erect member to Maka, smiling bash fully, Crona licked his lips. "So how about it? Wanna lube me up so I can fuck your butt~?"

"Just China?" Maka said with a giggle, moaning as he spanked her butt and couldn't stop playing with it. Honestly he was like a cat with a ball of yarn when it came to her booty. "I know you won't be satisfied until it's the size of the whole planet. Then it'll really be a globular butt," she said with a blush. As much as it turned her on to compliment her own ass it was a bit embarrassing as well. The sandy blonde licked her lips as Crona exposed his cock to her, breathing out through pursed lips. "It looks delicious," she said after a moment, leaning down and slowly licking the head of his dick before starting to suck on the tip like a lollipop. She hadn't ever done this before so she wanted to go slow, gradually moving her head down to the base of his member as she moaned. He actually did taste pretty good, which made this easier for her.

Crona groaned and closed his eyes as he began to feel him getting sucked off. "There we go...mmmmnnnn...Maka...feels amazing..." He breathed, hands on his chest as he allowed Maka to have her way with his shaft, his hand running through her sandy blonde locks.

Maka bobbed her head up and down on Crona's erection, savoring his amazing taste as she gave him his first blowjob. Her boyfriend was such an adorable pervert, she couldn't help but giggle and moan around his shaft. "Mmm, mmf, mm," she mumbled, licking his member as her body wiggled in place. Her ass was especially jiggly and didn't seem to stop moving around, so massive that Crona could feel the vibrations in the air caused by her jiggling.

Crona began to moan more and more as he petted her hair and lightly bucked against her. "Ohhhh...Oh Maka... I'm getting closer...y-you ready? To have my meal~?" He asked with a smile as he arched his back and squirmed under her control.

Maka managed to nod while still sucking on Crona's cock, ready to fill up her body just a tiny bit more with his cum. She licked her lips around the head of his shaft and pulled hard when she felt his dick twitch. As his load escaped his manhood, Maka dutifully sucked it all down with a happy, dazed look on her face. It was as wonderful as she thought it would be.

Crona moaned cutefully and closed his eyes as his spunk erupted into Maka's greedy mouth and the boy laid down on his back, breathing in and out. "Mmmmmnn...that was amazing Maka...like thaT?" He asked with a smile at his whale of a lover.

"Mmmff..." Maka held a little bit of his load in her mouth before swallowing it down, gasping for breath after she finished her little dessert. "Ohhh, I loved it, Crona..." she said. "Now I feel bad that we waited so long to do this, hehe..." Maka smirked and crawled over to Crona before turning around and sitting down on his chest. "Then again maybe you didn't want to have sex with me until I got nice and fat and tubby for you~"

Crona chuckled. "Well, that and I wanted our relationship to get to apoint where this was comfortable. And that too." He reached for her breast, groping it. "Now you made me feel good...want me to return the favor~?" He asked, fingering her belly buton underneath her two flabby rolls.

"Hehe, mm, yes, I would love that," Maka said, already starting to moan and pant a tiny bit as Crona felt up her tubby body. Her stomach was huge and majorly sensitive after being gorged so much over and over again. His finger going into her navel may as well have been plugging a dildo into her butt for as wonderful as it felt. "Ahhh, nnngh, do whatever you want with my big, flabby body, Crona~"

Crona chuckled as he scooted down, kissing her breasts before going to her belly and giving it kisses and nibbles. And finally, he lifted her gut and found the wet aroma of her crotch, her thundering thighs tightened up. "I meant what I said about making you feel good. And I'm thirsty~"

Maka smiled as Crona got under her belly and prepared himself to lick at her cooch, which was wet and warm from her anticipation. She gasped and clenched her thighs around his head as he prepared to eat her out. "Oh Crona... I love you so much. D-Dig in," she cooed, biting down on her lower lip.

Crona heard her and patted her belly. "I love you too." He caleld out, muffled under her flesh as he neared her ash-blonde cunny and gave it a kiss and a lick before he began to make out with Maka's wet coochie, his hands reaching to sink into her tremendous fat ass.

"Oooh, ahhhh," Maka bit down on her lip so hard that she almost broke the skin before letting go so she could pant and moan properly. She placed her hands back on the bed, wanting to stay upright so Crona could continue to squeeze her backside. The fat girl rubbed Crona's head to encourage him, feeling a bit proud of the sheltered boy for being so forward that he was able to eat out his girlfriend like this. "Ahh, Crona, mm that feels, ooh! Gooooood..." she cooed.

Crona heard her encourage to keep going and the boy oblige, as his tongue began to go in and out of Maka's wet cunny as his hands kneaded and massaged her marshmallows ass. "Ahhnnnn..."

Oh this was heaven. Maka was ashamed to admit she may not last much longer. Crona was surprisingly good at this, especially considering she had been the one who was working out their tongue more often than they used to with constant binging and stuffing sessions instead of study sessions. She gulped and felt her lips tremble, leaking a bit of arousal juice onto Crona's lips. "Oh gosh.. Crona I'm almost, allll, mmm, nnngghghah.." she groaned, squeezing him tighter as she tried to stave off her climax.

Crona could feel her get tighter and tighter as he began to tongue fuck the obese girl and his hands began to spank her blubbery side butt. Go on... Cum girl...

"Nnnngh, C-Crona, I can't h-hold on anymoore!" Maka's thighs wrapped around Crona's skull, and as he spanked her, she came, splattering his tongue with her juices as her body began to shake from the force of her orgasm, making her meaty belly and plump breasts wobble around grandly. "Ahhh, oooh, yeaaashh... mmfh..."

Crona moaned as he felt her climax, juices splattering over his mouth as he licked up and kissed her fat thighs. "Mmmmm... Delicious..." He muttered, working out of her vice grip of her thunder thighs and looked up to see the panting blonde.

"Alright..." He rested on top of her wide fat body, hands groping her chest as he kissed her gut.

"Nngh, oh wow, Crona, that, ooh, felt nice. So amazing!" Maka cried out as Crona slowly cleaned her up. She eased her vicegrip on Crona's head and pulled him up closer as he licked her belly button. "I'm so glad we took this step Crona. No going back now, hehe. We're fat-loving boyfriend and girlfriend and it's wonderful," she cooed, leaning down to kiss Crona. But, her stomach was so big and fat that she couldn't lean down far enough, so she had to fall back to avoid straining her gut. "Oof... mm, kinda tired now, hehe."

Crona chuckled as he rested on top of her wide body, hands feeling her chest. "YEah, and I love it... wanna take it to another level?" He asked with a lewd smile, hands groping her fleshy fat body. "Heck, I can order Take-Out and feed it to you instead, like a queen." He began to nuzzle against her breasts, his body sinking into her obese body.

"Can I...fuck your big butt~?"

"M-My butt?" Maka felt like she should be hesitating a bit more, or denying Crona outright, but she just couldn't resist his voice, his allure. God he was amazing, and treated her so well. "Mmm, of course you can plow my big, fat, sexy booty Crona," Maka said, her eyes glazing over a tiny bit as she imagined what was to come. "Oh dear, you can't say you'll feed me while making love to me Crona. That much sensation all at once and I fear I'll become addicted to sex, I'm not Blair you know, hehe," she giggled, fondling her own belly and moaning as Crona pressed down on her flab. "MMmfff..."

"So you wanna be fed while during sex then?" Crona asked as he played and wobbled her big belly, resting his head on her giant bosom. "Or you stuff your face while I handle you doggy style?" He smirked, a hand reaching down to caress and fondle her thunderous thigh and rump.

"Nooooo...." Maka said with a giggle, shaking her head as she covered up her mouth in embarrassment. "Mm, just thinking about that is making me get all horny and bothered, Crona. Connecting food with sex like that, I'll never get it out of my head, I'll be hot and randy every time I start to eat!" she said, moaning as Crona hugged her huge body like she was a giant body pillow.

"B-But.... I would enjoy it," Maka said, rubbing the underside of her boobs, smirking as she looked at how big they'd grown even if they were the smallest part of her body now. "Especially if it involves my glamorous, gigantic butt... l-let's do it~"

"Alrighty... I'll go make something for ya. You go relax here." Crona leaned up, kissing her lips as he rolled off her obese body and walked out of the bedroom. In half an hour, returned with a glass pan...full of cake batter. 

"Care to eat up cake batter? OR want me to cook the cake?" He asked with a smile as he poked his head in the bedroom, seeing his lazy lover lounge about.

"Um, mm, I'd rather have the cake cooked if you don't mind..." Maka said, feeling guilty about wanting something that would take a little bit longer than if she just ate the batter straight. She was killing time by reading a book, resting on her belly with her fat butt wiggling around behind her.

"Sure thing." Crona responded as he went into the kitchen with the batter and began to cook up the cake, following the instructions until it was finished. Then he got to work, letting it cool down and placing icing on top. "Hey Maka!" HE called out. "Got a favored icing you want on the cake?" He asked. He will put cookie crumbles on top as an extra topping, but the icing was important for his big beautiful lover!

The time it took for Crona to make the cake seemed like the longest hour of Maka's life. At least she got some good reading done in the meantime. "Mm, how about, ooh, like, a peanut butter icing, either that or a chocolate would be good, Crona," she said, smiling and giggling. She was so lucky to have such a dutiful boyfriend who did so much for her.


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of it! Be sure to check out Bio's work as well if you can. He makes some good stuff!

Crona heard her request and beamed. "Why not both?" He said to no one in particular as he began to apply peanut butter on one half and chocolate frosting on the other of the cake when it was completed. Now to wait on the cool down.. Then he will take it back to her.

"Ah, that's a genius idea, sweetie," Maka said, rubbing her tummy. Despite all she'd eaten earlier, the promise of cake was making her feel starved and needy, which wasn't like her at all. Well, it wasn't like her before Crona filled her with so much Fat Madness that her mind had been forever warped to his perverted desires, but it's not like she knew that.

Crona returned shortly with the cake in hand, one half peanut butter and the other chocolate, in terms of frosting that is.

"Here ya go Maka." He smirked, setting it on the bed. "Now can you go eat this while... I put it in your great big fat butt?"

Maka licked her lips and turned around so she could crawl towards the cake, sniffing it like a hungry puppy nervous about accepting a treat. She wiggled her jiggly, grand backside behind her and smiled up at Crona. "It looks delicious, Crona," she said, taking a big whiff of the cake. "Yes, mmm, we can do some anal, you deserve it for making me this delicious-smelling and tasty-looking treat!" She urged him to come up and plant his big, fat cock right in her tush.

Crona grinned as he crawled around the bed and had his hands on her massive rump and spread her cheeks. His hands going down and unleashing his member as he began to insert his member into her fat ass. "Mmmmhnnn...Jeez your butt is so plush and fat I can't get your hole~" He cooed as he began to thrust and hump her anyway. Crona has really become lewd!

"Ooh, C-Crona wait, you didn't give me a foooork, ooh!" Maka groaned as she felt her boyfriend get behind her. Once he began to hump her bodacious booty, she knew it was a lost cause though. She'd just have to use her hands, she supposed, grabbing a chunk of cake and bringing it up to her face to chew. It was so delicious and moist, with just a bit of warmth in it still to help it go down easier. "Mm, ooh, this is good!" She was referring to both the cake and Crona fucking her butt cheeks. The idea that her rear was so gigantic that he couldn't penetrate her made her so aroused she actually quivered as a mini-orgasm made her shiver. "Nnngh, o-oooh, that's, y-yeah, more, ooh!"

Crona grunted and mewed cutely as his member went inside her great big butt somehow even through all the padding her massive ass had. The pink haired boy slapped her ass too, seeing it ripple like the ocean as his cock violated her rectum over and over again. "Mmmmmn.... Ohhhh... Makaaaaaa~"

"Mmf, oh you got in, hhhngh," Maka cooed, surprised by Crona's ability to actually penetrate her. But, she was so glad he actually could do it, because it felt unbelievable when he pushed her further into the big pile of cake she was eating like a hungry hippo. "Mmf, nngh, oof, mm, feels so goood," she cooed, eeping when he slapped her backside. "Cronaaaa, you know that spanking me, makes me, nnngngh, really horny~"

"That's...exactly...the point!" Crona mewed as he kept slapping her ass as his cock entered in and out of her. "Ohhh...something is coming up...it feels weird...it's not like cum but it's still so good...and...I feel...stronger!" He grunted out as something black came from his balls, slithering over Maka's body as these tendrils of black began to grope and feel her fat and her breasts.

It was Crona's black blood!

"Ohhhh! Now it feeeeels even better~! I'm going bliiiind~!" The pink haired boy howled out as his pounding increased more and more, the slaps of her ass increasing more and more in addition to the pace and power of his fucking.

Maka would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. She was frightened, but also incredibly turned on as Crona's black blood began to reform. She hadn't seen it in so long that it made her pulse raise and caused goosebumps to form all over her body.

"Ah, oh god, Crona! I'm losing my mind!" Maka cried as she felt tentacles of shadowy goodness creep all over her fat folds, getting in all her sensitive areas and making her so horny that, just like Crona, her vision went blurry. "Nnngh, oh god, Crona, please, I'm gonna g-go numb. Too good, this feels, ahhh, too gooooood!" she moaned, panting with short breaths.

Crona panted and moaned with her, his hands groping and slapping her fat ass as his black blood tentacles began to squeeze her breasts and play with her fat folds. "Mmmmnmn... Oh yes... Ahhhhn~" Crona mewed as something within the depths of his genitals pulsated.

"Bigger..." His sack grew. Along with the length and thickness of his rod.

"Bigger..." And again.

"Bigger!" And again.

"Bigger!!!" And again, reaching two feet and as thick as his arm as Crona Congo Jed to thrust more and more in Maka's defenseless asshole.

"Aaaaaahhhh~! Makaaaaa~! I'm so big! I want you bigger! Fatter! With my baaaaabbiies~!" Crona yelled out loud as power and pace and tentacle-ferocity increased as he was ready to cum, not just semen but black blood blobs of Fat Madness up into Maka's body.

"Hahh, oh god, yes~" Maka cried out, moaning and laughing happily as her body was thrust so hard by Crona that she was worried she'd be split in half. Her body was just his plaything now, she was so fat, sexy, and horny. It was breaking her brain in an amazing way. All the spanks to her obese, adipose-filled ass made her groan with intense pleasure, unable to bite back any of her moans. Not like she wanted to anyway, though. As Crona pushed into her ass, she felt it get harder and thicker. Maka groaned, starting to feel so full that she could barely talk, just grunt.

"Ungh, un, un, un!" she grunted, gasping for breath as his black blood infested Maka's body. The tendrils of black seemed to go inside her skin, creating a veiny pattern on her body as it went up her ass and towards her head. It pulsed inside her mind, gripping her brain and infusing perversion directly into it. Maka's sclera on her eyes turned pitch black as her irises became a golden color, creating a demonic look as she absorbed his fat madness. That's when Maka's stomach let out a growl so loud that people the next house over could hear it.

"Oh god, Crona! Feed, feed me, I need fooood!" she begged.

"Yes.... Yes.... How much do ou want Maka... How fat and pregnant do you wanna be... Say it... Tell me~!" Crona exclaimed, the fat madness taking him over as his black tendrils began to molesr Maka's soft body, three large splotches covering her nipples and her navel as they... Began pumping more black blood into her, her breasts and belly growing!

Crona seethed and growled as more tendrils snaked their way to the kitchen and grabbed whahwe junk food they could find. Cookies. Chips. Brownies. It even began to cook on its own! "Haaaa... Maka... At this rate... I'll cuuuuum~... But I wanna cum inside you again in your womb next~" Crona slapped her ass again as more and more fat madness was pumping into her body, and the bed began to creak as the girl began to grow...

"I, I want, oooh god, I want to be so big I can't even fit in this house!" Maka said, her body throbbing with pleasure as dark black veins appeared along her skin, seemingly stretching it out so her body could handle the massive burst of weight gain she was about to undergo as Crona's corruptive cum filled her ass up, permanently transforming her. She would no longer be the timid, headstrong Maka who had a penchant for getting fat. Being obese and getting fatter would be forever at the forefront of her mind, all because she took pity on poor, dear Crona. "Mm, make me bigger, Crona! So big you can't even haaaandle me!" 

Between the food and the black blood being pumped into her, Maka's weight was rocketing upwards, making her body swell out and her extremities go numb as the sensations overwhelmed her. All the food she ate seemed to turn into fat at an accelerated pace, smothering Crona's waist in short order with butt cheeks which were all together more than half the girth of the mattress, nearly overflowing it. Her thighs ballooned out like cream had been injected right into her legs, making them billow out into sizes where each one was more than twice the girth of Crona's torso, and her calves were precisely half as thick. Even her feet plumped up, cute toes fattening into tiny cocktail weiners on her soft, doughy feet.

Her belly, instead of filling up and becoming perfectly taut, just continued to gain more rolls with every fifty pounds she absorbed. Her golden-black eyes shimmered with desire as she fondled her belly, feeling her entire hands sink into the immense, flabby folds. The demonic-looking Maka groaned in soggy pleasure as her breasts received a huge burst of growth thanks to the direct injection. As her belly was filled with black blood, it created a great shelf for her massive, gooey boobs, each one slipping down the sides. She was soon proud to carry massive hooters that were each twice as big as her head and still growing, with nipples bulging out like mixing bowls. Even her arms gained softness too, unable to handle the sight of any remaining muscle tone in her arms from years of scythe-wielding. Her cheeks softened as well, but her head remained mostly untouched, thankfully, just getting a bit rounder in the cheeks.

"Cronaaaa~" she groaned, her voice sounding husky, deep, and almost evil with how lustful and hungry she was. She wiggled her ass in Crona, almost looking like it would devour the boy whole with how fat it was and how much it jiggled when he spanked her. "Fiiilll mee....." she moaned, not caring about getting pregnant now. She needed to be bigger. The madness had driven her irrevocably insane.

Crona sighed and panted as he grit his teeth and increased te power and pace, some of the fat madness tentacles worming into Maka's belly button! "Yes... You're no longer gonna be a teacher... You're going to be my queen! My queen of this fat madness! Immobile and obese and pregnant all the time!" Crona gripped her rump, cock still inside her as it grew with Maka's massive gain, the bed creaking ominously before it snapped as he still fucked her butt. And then with a roar Crona released the first of his now demonic seed...

All one hundred pounds worth of white cum mixed with black blood, ripe for fattening her up as Crona yelled at the top of his lungs, calling out for Maka's name.

Maka soon had fat madness tendrils wrapped around nearly every part of her body. The black blood was replacing her own, enabling her to transform her entire body into a symbol of obesity for generations to come, altering her structure so she could gain weight and grow huge without fear of health concerns. The black blood would strengthen her back to support her growing breasts, keep her blood pumping even as she grew to sizes where it'd take twice as long for her blood to travel through her body, and keep her insides nurtured and safe for however many young Crona wished to fill her with.

"Nnngghahhh!" Maka let out a wicked, demonic moan as she felt Crona's cum fill her up. It mixed with the black blood, sending it all throughout her body so she could experience it all at once. Instead of just going up her butt, it filled up her womb, and some of it shot right into her mouth and stomach as well, infusing her with Crona's very DNA so she would be forever marked as a goddess of fat madness. Practically a deity of the obesity epidemic now, an avatar for all of Crona's lusts and wants, and she couldn't be happier.

"Croooonnaaaaaa," she groaned, feeling it fatten her up even more, gaining pounds in every direction, overflowing the sides of the bed with her enormous ass. She leaned back and practically smothered Crona under her pounds of flab, more than a half-ton of Maka at this point, with the bulk of that being in her chunky lower body. Maka laughed and laughed, her black-golden eyes glimmering with unbridled ecstasy.

Crona moaned as he felt her lean back against him and he chuckled, his tendrils roaming over her body and making her truly his. An avatar of fat madness as he squirmed his way out behind her, hive of black blood still covering his crotch. "Makaaaaaa~ I haven't given you a baby yet~" he cooed as he managed to get out of the ruined bed and walked around her; seeing the immobile woman in its entirety and he grinned madly.

"Now then... let's create and love for all time Maka~, until you burst out of this apartment complex~" his tendrils came to life and began to feel up her again, his normal eyes looking into her lusty dark ones, he even began to tickle her to make her wobble and jiggle...

Crona then got on his back as the black blood got to work, and surprisingly it... Lifted Maka up! "Dance and wiggle for me~. I wanna see you jiggle and ripple like the ocean~"

"Mmmm..." Maka wasn't very responsive to Crona anymore. Her body was just a maelstrom of pleasure and urges now, a huge mound of cellulite and flab that jiggled when she so much as blinked. She was, of course, happy to see that Crona was unharmed by her massive ass breaking the bed. But, she was still unsatisfied. Just as Crona said, she could still get even bigger. She growled as her dark black veins pulsed with arousal, and as she started to chuckle from his tickle attack, her body broke out in a fit of jiggles.

"Hehehehehe, yes!" she cried. A natural rhythm took over her body and forced the gigantic woman to sway back and forth. Her hips moved more than a yard in each direction when she swung them around, knocking over her bookshelves and other sundries around her bedroom. Her ass, the gigantic pile of adipose that she once called a 'slightly bigger than normal butt' wobbled like an enormous tidal wave, threatening to drown anyone in its wake. She moaned, running her hands over her puffy tits and soft belly. Her upper arms were soft and doughy as they rubbed against her flab, turning her on even more, her lust was absolutely endless. "Look at me, Crona. See what your madness has done to me!" 

"I know... I know and I love it!" Crona exclaimed as he lifted her by his tendrils and he laid under her and slowly ease down the immobile fat madness avatar of his loved, how hive of black blood tentacles kissing and tracing over her wet sex... And then one went inside her. Then two. Three. Four! Crona cooed as her belly smothered his whole body and he began to thrust, his mass of black blood dicks cramming it into Maka's womb. "I'm gonna make so many babies from you! D you love it? Say it... Say iiiiit~!"

"Yesssss..." Maka groaned, humping the air as hard as she could every time she felt one of Crona's tentacles slide into her wet cunt. She could feel them wriggling around inside of her, ready to fill her up so much that she'd be able to fill a whole graduating class at Shibusen with her children. "I love it, Crona! I love allll of it!" she said madly, cackling like a wild woman as she felt Crona's dicks thrust into her body over and over again, with no end in sight.

Crona grinned as he began to cackle with her, his hands sinking into her fleshy and absorbing thighs as his pace and power of his hive of black blood dicks continued it's penetrative assault, all cramming to get inside her womb. Crona breathed and mewed as his eyes began to roll up. "Yes...yes...grow...grow with our young...grow with fat...grow with my loooove~!" He yelled as he arched his back and the tentacles spasmed... and glowed...

And unleashed it all into her.

All half ton of it, fattening and able to make more black blood blobs, using Maka's expanding womb as an incubator...  
"Nnnghh,, yessss, Crona..." Maka moaned, embracing her destiny, her new, unending fate as Crona's beautiful, impossibly obese avatar of Fat Madness. She actually began emanating the aura of Madness herself as she was so crazed by it now, causing it to feedback into Crona, which strengthened his need to see her bigger as well. It created a terrifying loop of arousal and insanity which forced her body bigger as it bulged out in every direction possible. Who knew how many kids she would have now that Crona's black blood had altered her body so much. Every egg that it found was fertilized, it seemed, and as the fat spread, there was a lot more room for her to grow.

Maka could only groan inconsolably as her body expanded to outrageous proportions. The floor beneath her bent to her weight as she gained hundreds of pounds, close to weighing an entire ton as it flowed into her. Maka's ass became quite literally the size of a car, huge fleshy mounds of flab that a dozen people could hide inside. Her legs were permanently spread out, fat funneled all the way down to her feet until they were huger than Crona's torso, with thighs so massive that the half-as-fat calves couldn't fit through doorframes. Maka was pinned and immobile forever now, with several dozen rolls of fat sliding around her torso. While her lower half weighed more than a half-ton, her belly and breasts weren't out of the running, with tits like monster truck tires and soft fingers like sausages grasping at what flesh she could reach. Her entire body was so sensitive that she began cumming instantly, and Maka's maddened brain didn't think she'd ever stop, even a breeze would get her off now. Thank god. That would be incredible.

"Nnnnggh! Ahahahhahahahaahhha!" the mad girl cackled, thrusting her massive, eight-foot-wide hips as much as she could.

Crona began to giggle with her. "Nyehehehehehehe~" He grinned as he continued thrusting up at her, harder and harder and faster and faster as the tentacles grew, going up her fat ass towards her asshole and thrusting itself into her. Some black blood tendrils latched onto her breasts, suckling lovingly and one mass gathered at her belly button which was hidden under her massive fat rolls.

"Here I come Makaaaaa~" Crona cooed as he wormed his way out under her, hive of tentacles of black blood stil lon his crotch as he was behind her, his hands going to her love handles and one hand going to turn her face, him kissing on her lips, his normal crazed eyes looking into her black and gold ones. "I'm going to make you into a breeding hive for black blood....ohhh...h-here I come..." The bed was ruined as Maka continued to grow and fill out the room now... Crona's kissing and moaning as he pounded and his tendrils milked his cock as he arched his back and yelled.

And an endless stream of Fat Madness Semen with the black blood erupted, going through the tendrils. To her womb. To her ass. To her tits. To her belly button.

The conversion was complete at last.

Soon, from the mountain of flab that was once Maka Albarn, the world will be drowned in Fatty Madness.


End file.
